ROCK & ROLL Y SOCCER: Un fic de Yuzo Morisaki
by Sietesoles
Summary: (Fic de Capitán Tsubasa)Una interesante persona entra casi por accidente a la vida del arquero Yuzo Morisaki (Al Croket), que además tiene que lidiar con las diferencias entre él y su muy peculiar familia. Un fic escrito por Sietesoles y Vicky Varela.
1. Default Chapter

ROCK & ROLL Y SOCCER: Un fic de Yuzo Morisaki

Intro.LA FAMILIA MORISAKI (Por Sietesoles)

"Espero en la vereda mientras mis padres marchan por la paz en el Medio Oriente. Mi hermano va tras ellos, azuzando a la multitud gritando a todo pulmón frases contra todo presidente que apoye la guerra. Yo sólo espero no tener que correr para escapar de la policía otra vez… No sé para qué vengo a verlos, tal vez sea una forma de automasoquismo, o porque me preocupan mucho… Al final el que carga el agua, los pañuelos desechables y colirios soy yo".

Yuzo Morisaki espera en una esquina solo, mientras alrededor hay un remolino de gente, banderines, pancartas y gritos, pero nada de esto le altera. Él sigue tranquilo esperando, como en tantas protestas a las que acompañó a su familia y sirvió de paramédico improvisado. Cuando acabe irán a comer pizza a algún lugar vegetariano o su papá les invitará helados de yogur (si es que tienen suerte y los de leche de soya se acabaron en la casa). Los quiere, y mucho, pero a veces no los entiende, o no se entiende¿cómo puede ser tan diferente?

Por favor, que Hideki Morisaki pase a la tarima a dar unas palabras – dice el que parece ser el dirigente principal de la marcha, mientras le pasa el megáfono por el que habla a su padre.

Entre la gente se abrió un camino para dejar pasar a uno de los más importantes de la marcha, como demostraba la rapidez con que la gente se apartaba para darle espacio.

Gracias, gracias… - dice su padre, mientras empieza lo que para Yuzo es una verborrea que ya ni él mismo entiende por no prestar atención. Él es biólogo, medio naturista y viviendo en los restos de una era hippie en la que le hubiera gustado vivir. Se encarga de educar a sus hijos, no tratando de que sean exactamente como él, pero tal vez que dirijan su pensamiento por la misma corriente… haciendo mucho caso a la pedagogía del "dejarlos ser", apoyándolos en todas las decisiones y elecciones que hicieran en sus vidas. Yuzo sigue viendo a su padre mover la boca con gran entusiasmo, hasta que de repente se escucha un alarido vergonzosamente conocido, apoyando todo lo que acababa de decir su padre.

Sí… ¡Muera en neoliberalismo y la guerra globalizada! – cada vez su hermano tiene mejor voz de protesta… Se ríe, porque ellos dos habían caído en el estereotipo de hermanos gemelos pero de diferentes personalidades. Kenta había salido como sus padres, pero más oscuro. Le encanta el negro, no se preocupa mucho al arreglarse, toca guitarra y canta en una banda y la última perforación le duele por no escucharlo y hacérsela él mismo con hielo y una aguja del costurero de su madre. Nunca le hace caso… ahora Kenta ni se queja porque sabe que Yuzo le restregará en la cara, como siempre, que tenía razón.

Media hora después se cansa y se sienta por fin en la punta de la acera antes sacudida con la manga de la chompa de Kenta, para no ensuciarse mucho. Apoya las manos en las rodillas y oculta la cara para descansar un poco… ayudarles después de la práctica no había sido muy buena idea, está muy cansado. Por fin siente que le tocan los hombros, alza la cara y ve a su madre, Nobuko, sonriendo, tan linda… Puede ser muy dulce ahora, pero cuando alguien le interrumpe sus etapas de inspiración se vuelve un ogro, y por qué no decirlo, también cuando alguien le dice que la ensalada de germen de trigo es para vacas y que los humanos necesitan carne roja de vez en cuando.

Yuzo, querido, si hubieras estado ahí con nosotros te hubieras divertido más que al estar aquí solo, mirándonos de lejos.

O si no me hubieran sacado de la práctica tan temprano, y encima para no empezar a tiempo…

Sabes que alguien tiene que cargar el botiquín, por si acaso.

Sí mam� ya sé.

Su madre le da la mano para pararse, él la toma y le ofrece el brazo para caminar hasta encontrar a su hermano y a su padre. Aunque Yuzo es bastante "raro", ella camina orgullosa mostrando a todos su hijo recatado. Es muy bueno en el colegio y da su mayor empeño en el deporte que tanto le gusta. Sabemos que no tiene un don nato, pero hay que reconocer que se esfuerza… "Lo que pasa es que no ha encontrado su habilidad natural, y no la va a encontrar si se sigue negando a sí mismo" piensa su madre cada vez que le meten un gol y que recuerda el poco entusiasmo de su hijo en las clases improvisadas de expresión corporal que le da.

Al encontrarlos, lo primero que hace Kenta es abrazar a su hermano y despeinarlo con las dos manos. Al principio Yuzo se enojaba y volvía a peinarse, pero luego de 3 años del mismo saludo se había rendido. Kenta es el gemelo que jura que los dos son idénticos, mientras que Yuzo cree que son totalmente diferentes. Muchas veces a la semana su madre ve entrar uno a la cocina y decir "Mamá… increíble cuánto me parezco a mi hermano¿no? Somos igualitos", para que luego de poco tiempo entre el otro y le diga "No me parezco para nada a mi hermano, no debemos ser gemelos… mamÂ no somos mellizos?".

Nobuko suelta el brazo de Yuzo y critica constructivamente a Hideki por no darle más fuerza al discurso mientras reparte los sándwiches de queso orgánico y pan integral que tiene en la mochila. Sí… no son una familia común, pero se quieren. Al final del día llegar a casa después de tanta cosa que le puede pasar a uno en la adolescencia es un alivio. Los gemelos muerden los sándwiches demostrando ademanes muy parecidos, su padre sonríe al darse cuenta. Yuzo golpea a Kenta en el hombro por despeinarlo, le devuelve la chompa y se van.

* * *

Hola a todos. Bueno, esta es la introducción al fic que Yun y yo estaremos haciendo juntas. La idea salió al chatear un día y dejar de hablar mal de Kumi… creímos que el bueno de Yuzo (Al Crocket) no era tan malo como para no merecer un fic, así que aquí está. No hay mucha información acerca de él, y la que tenemos es gracias a Cristhian Alfaro y La Página de Capitán Tsubasa (muchas gracias, valga la redundancia). Espero que lo que lean les guste, y si no… nos dicen nomás. También cualquier pregunta o crítica serán bienvenidas. Un saludo a todos.

Adriana (Sietesoles)


	2. Noriko by Vicky

CAPÍTULO # 1 Noriko (by Vicky)

Estamos en Nankatsu, pequeña ciudad de la prefectura de Shizuoka en Japón, famosa por su imponente vista del monte Fuji, sus grandes jardines verdes y la amabilidad de su gente, tan distinta al acelerado ritmo de las grandes urbes como Tokio. El sol sale alegre como cada mañana, y como cada mañana comienza el alegre día en la casa de los Morisaki.

A las 7 en punto, Yuzo Morisaki apaga el despertador que estaba a punto de comenzar a sonar. El verano se está acercando y se ha prometido a sí mismo hacer el mejor esfuerzo para ganar por tercer año consecutivo con su equipo, el Nankatsu, el Campeonato Nacional de Fútbol entre secundarias. Por lo tanto, se somete a toda la mayor disciplina que puede, y en ella figura no remolonear en la cama. Pero decir que Yuzo es un muchacho indisciplinado, sería faltar a la verdad; en realidad él siempre es ordenado y disciplinado.

Después de dar un salto de la cama, abre un cajón de su _oshiire_. Busca una camiseta limpia al azar (es que todas son del mismo color: blancas) en el primer cajón, ropa interior en el segundo, y medias en el tercero; es que el orden le ayuda a organizar su vida. Luego de darse cien cepilladas de dientes y peinarse el corto cabello negro, se termina de vestir con su planchado hasta el cansancio uniforme de escuela. Antes de bajar al comedor, le da un vistazo a su cuarto de paredes color pastel, muy diferentes a las de su hermano Kenta, llena de pósteres y algunas pintadas de aerosoles que su madre permite y hasta incentiva (la señora es artista plástica) y nota que algo está fuera de lugar. Se vuelve sobre sus pasos para acomodar el marco de la foto de cuando él y sus compañeros del Nankatsu ganaron el torneo de fútbol de la primaria, una de las pocas cosas (además de una pizarra de libros y un calendario) que adorna las paredes; al verse más pequeño en la fotografía, pero triunfante, no puede evitar sonreírse un poco y finalmente va al encuentro de su familia.

Hola pap�, hola mamá. -saluda el muchacho; su hermano aún no se ha levantado, pero eso no es extraño porque Kenta es el clásico "trasnochador" y con la excusa de la banda de música se levanta casi cuando quiere.

Hola, hijo, ya te levantaste. -dice la sonriente señora Morisaki mientras su hijo se sienta a la mesa. -Que bien, así serás el primero en poder probar las nuevas galletas de salvado que preparé. Las decoré yo misma.

¿Ah, sí? -pregunta el joven; no es que el salvado "le copara" precisamente, pero podría ser interesante...

¿Quieres probarlas?

Claro que sí. -asiente el muchacho; después de todo debía estar saludable para el próximo torneo.

La señora le sirve un vaso de leche mientras trae las galletas.

Fíjate Yuzito... estas cuadradas de aquí son una miniatura de "El grito", las de allá más larguitas las hice inspiradas en el "Guernica" y estas otras son unos diseños que copié de algunos trabajos de Andy Warhol. Perdona la falta de variedad, pero es que las hice un poco apuradas...

Oh, "El Guernica". -dice Don Hideki. -Excelente retrato de la opresión y la angustia de los males de la guerra en la España franquista... No hay duda de que su significado se mantiene aún en la postmodernidad. -agrega.

Yuzo levanta una de las galletitas con aquel rostro desesperado de la famosa obra danesa que grita horrorizado, lo que no deja de provocarle horror al muchacho que prefiere comérsela sin mirarla, y luego de sentir su sabor cereal traga saliva (y la galleta obviamente) y dice...

Eh... me parece que mejor no como demasiado o voy a vomitar en la práctica...

Oh, bueno. -responde su madre. -Yo ya me lo supuse y por eso te preparé un par para el almuerzo. -agrega mostrando un paquete envuelto en una servilleta

Mientras, en algún otro lugar de Shizuoka...

El taxista mira por el espejo retrovisor a las dos mujeres; ambas contrastan con el ambiente pulcro de un taxi y además contrastan entre sí. Una de ellas es una mujer joven envejecida por los maltratos de la vida, de cabello rubio mal tenido y cuidado que mira a la ventanilla con ojos que no parecen estar viendo nada. La otra es una adolescente de cabello también teñido, pero colorado y corto. Vestía unos jeans muy desvaídos y una remera negra con una foto de "Nirvana". Los pantalones los sujetaba con un cinto metálico, al igual que las muñequeras. En la cara le brillaba un arete en la nariz, al igual que en las orejas, lo único que realmente brillaba en el rostro de la chica de ojos pintados con negro. Las había recogido en la puerta del Hospital Central de Shizuoka y primero temió que fueran a intentar robarle, pero luego al ver a la mujer mayor tan pálida se dio cuenta de que había estado internada. La única que había intercambiado algunas palabras con el chofer durante el viaje era la parca adolescente. Sólo había dicho la dirección a dónde quería dirigirse además de unas instrucciones de cómo llegar y preguntado por el cambio. Finalmente el hombre detiene la marcha...

546, Reizo-chuu. ¿Es este el lugar? -pregunta vacilante el taxista al ver la deslucida fachada de una casa que alguna vez fue hermosa.

Sí, aquí nos bajamos. -contesta la adolescente dándole el dinero mientras abre la puerta.

La muchacha paga el taxi y ayuda a la mujer a entrar. La escena es lamentable: el empapelado no se ha cambiado en años, a los pisos le falta cera y además todo luce muy desordenado y polvoriento.

Vamos mam�, no me hagas fuerza en contra... -dice empujando a su madre por la entrada y tratando de que no se caiga sobre ella cuando la apoya en el sillón.

Hola pap�, mam�, Yuzo... -dice Kenta mientras bosteza en la sala antes de sentarse a tomar el desayuno con los suyos.

Llegas tarde, Kenta, ya nos comimos todas las galletas que hizo tu mamá. -responde Don Hideki (en realidad se las había comido él, porque Yuzo no había querido).

Uf, que macana. -contesta el rockero. -¿Y, hermanito, nos levantamos con garra hoy? -dice riendo mientras le revuelve el pelo como siempre. Su hermano se molesta y trata de peinarse nuevamente mientras protesta...

�¿Por qué me andas haciendo eso¡Un día voy a mostrarte lo desagradable de tu saludo! -protestó el portero del Nankatsu.

Lo que pasa es que no sabes peinarte, tienes que buscarte un corte con más estilo, algo así. -explica mientras se pasa la mano por su cabello arreglado para arriba con gel. -Eres mi hermano, pero lamentablemente no tienes idea de lo que es tener estilo...

¿Ah, sí? Mira quién lo dice. -responde Yuzo. -Tú ni siquiera te sabes arreglar el cuello. -dice mientras señala el cuello desabotonado del clásico uniforme de secundaria japonés.

Eres tú el que no sabe arreglarse. ¿No sabes que no se abotona hasta el final? Un día te van a confundir con un cura, je, je, je... Ya lo veo en el cine: "El crimen del padre Morisaki" je, je, je... -se ríe Kenta al parodiar una de las películas favoritas de su padre (el señor Morisaki es fanático del cine independiente). -Así no vas a conseguir novia...

Primero que nada, no me interesa tener novia. Y si me interesara, cuanto te juego a que consigo antes que tú...

¿Conque sí, eh?

Muchachos, no se peleen. -pide Nobuko. -Kentita, precioso, a ti también te preparé un paquete para que te lleves.

¿Ah sí¿Dónde están?

Se las dejé a cada uno al lado de sus bolsos de la escuela. -dice la madre señalando a un costado de la casa dónde reposan las mochilas de los gemelos: una que contiene el uniforme del equipo Nankatsu de Yuzo, otra con la guitarra de Kenta.

Bueno, yo ya debo irme. -corta el tema Hideki levantándose de la silla. -Los del noticiero me invitaron a un programa de debate sobre el buque de plutonio, así que me voy.

Está bien cariño. Y no te olvides de hablar de las especies en peligro. Recuerda que eres la voz de los que no pueden hablar. -dice ella acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, a lo que los hermanos se intercambian una mirada y hacen un esfuerzo para contener la risa, pero Kenta falla y se echa a reír.

¿Que miran tanto? -les reprocha su padre. -Ya les va a tocar a alguno de ustedes. -entrecierra los ojos mirando al rockero. -Tú Kenta, que te crees muy listo y que lo sabes todo... -desvía la mirada a su otro hijo. -O quizás tú Yuzo, que finges que no te importa nada más que el soccer...

Claro que sí... -responde con sorna Kenta mientras agarra el portafolio y la mochila. -Acuérdate mamá que después de la escuela me voy un rato a "La cueva" con los muchachos. ¿Nos vamos hermano?

Hace diez minutos que estoy esperándote... -dice Yuzo suspirando. -Hasta luego mamá. -se marcha con su hermano...

_18 de Marzo de 2005_

_Hola, soy Vicky y en realidad este es un capítulo cortado en dos, así que aquí queda las aclaraciones que pertenecen a esta parte Por si alguien no sabe: Yuzo Morisaki no es otro que Alan Crocket, portero del Nankatsu (Newpy) en el campeonato de secundarias._

_Oshiire: es una especie de placard japonés (más pequeño que uno normal) dónde se guarda la ropa y el futon (esos acolchados que son para dormir). Ocurre que la mayoría de los jóvenes ahora duerme en cama, así que este mueble es menos usado, pero aún sirven por su poco espacio (recuerden que las casas japonesas no abundan en espacio auque parezca lo contrario)._

_"El grito" es esa famosa obra de arte de que atrapaba tanto la atención de Grace, la hija del señor Sheffield en "The nanny" (el de esa especie de muñeco gritando horrorizado y que hace poco se robaron del museo donde estaba). "Guernica" es uno de los más famosos cuadros de Picasso, y como dice el padre de Morisaki, es un cuadro en que Picasso intentó reflejar con su estilo surrealista una escena de la guerra civil española en el periodo de la dictadura de Franco. Andy Warhol, importante artista plástico y creador del "pop art" en los '60, muy conocido tanto por su obra como su extraña muerte. _

_En Japón es muy común envolver las cosas en vez de papeles, en pañuelos hechos para tales fines._


	3. Doble equivocación by Vicky

ROCK & ROLL Y SOCCER: Un fic de Yuzo Morisaki

CAPÍTULO # 2 Doble equivocación (by Vicky)

Noriko mira las facturas de los servicios que aún están en la caja del buzón, sin pagar obviamente. Luego murmura...

Mamá, no dejes acumular las boletas porque después se hacen más caras, sácalas del buzón por lo menos...

Bueno... es que como iba a suicidarme no me preocupé por eso... No te preocupes hijita, estaré bien...

Noriko hace un gesto de fastidio: odiaba que su madre la llame "hijita" como si se preocupara por ella, siendo que no era capaz ni de preocuparse por ella misma. Y más odiaba que dijera "estaré bien", sabiendo que es mentira.

Siempre dices eso mamá... -toma aire mientras mira al reloj; debe irse a la escuela o si no la asistente social volverá y será peor. –Debo irme, duerme y no trates de hacer nada; yo me encargaré luego. –dice mientras cierra la puerta y se marcha.

Mientras caminan, Kenta habla y habla sobre su estrategia para convertirse en estrella del rock mientras que su hermano lo escucha con paciencia.

Ah... no puedo esperar a salir de la escuela hoy...

Tu nunca puedes esperar a salir de la escuela... -responde Yuzo, a su hermano las responsabilidades le dan alergia.

Es que me compré el nuevo CD de Bon Jovi y se los quiero hacer escuchar a todos; tengo ganas de hacer algún cover con esto. Hay un tema, "Always", que me fascinó... ¿Y tú, estás motivado para el nuevo campeonato?

Por supuesto que sí. -responde el muchacho para no ser menos ante su gemelo.

Ah, desde ya te voy advirtiendo que parece que papá y mamá anduvieron diciendo que si llegas a la final, viajarán a Tokio para verte...

Uy, no... -Yuzo se pone la mano en la cara, si sus compañeros ven a sus padres, su bajo perfil estudiantil se irá al tacho.

Eso pensé yo también. Bueno, aquí nos separamos. -dice Kenta al llegar a la plaza del barrio; su hermano toma el camino hacia la derecha para ir a la secundaria Mizukoshi, mientras que él dobla hacia la izquierda para caminar las cuadras que le faltan hasta la secundaria Nankatsu (desde que los hermanos terminaron la primaria, van a escuelas diferentes). -Nos vemos en la casa.

Los hermanos se despiden mientras Yuzo se marcha pensando en lo que podría ocurrir si su excéntrica familia conociera al equipo... los resultados son imprevisibles, y lo mejor es no pensar en ello así que empezó a acelerar el paso para no llegar tarde...

Ya al mediodía, en los vestidores de la secundaria Nankatsu...

Los muchachos se disponen a entrenar como todos los días... y a molestar a las asistentes también.

Bueno muchachos. -dice Ryo arengando a sus compañeros.-Tenemos que ir pensando nuevos cantos para molestar a las chicas, sobre todo a Sanae, je, je, je.

¡De acuerdo! -contesta Taki por el resto de sus amigos.

Hola muchachos. –dice Tsubasa entrando al vestuario. –¿De qué hablaban?

Eh... de nada, de nada... –se evade Ishisaki acercándose a Morisaki. -¿Y, Morisaki, a ti se te ocurre alguna idea?

¿Una idea? ¿Para qué? –pregunta Yuzo que había estado medio distraído de la conversación.

Para los versitos de las chicas... –contesta Kisugi medio por lo bajo para que Tsubasa no lo oiga.

¿Eh? No... el poeta de la familia es mi hermano... –explica Morisaki mientras abre su bolso. –No sé que tenía este bolso hoy que estaba más pesado que de... uy, no... –dice sacando del bolso el disco de Bon Jovi...

¿Ey, Morisaki? ¿A ti te gusta el rock? –pregunta Isawa.

No exactamente... –contesta el portero. -Pero conozco a alguien que va a buscar esto como un loco...

"La cueva" es un famoso antro dedicado a la música de rock. Allí, en el sótano de una disquería, los jóvenes shizuokenses interesados en este género musical se reúnen a "zapear", aunque de noche funciona como bar y está abierto al público. Kenta entra luego de tirar su mochila en un rincón, saluda a Shinya Nakamura, un viejo músico actualmente encargado del lugar, más conocido por su apodo de "El púa".

Hola Morisaki. –saluda "El púa". –¿Que traes?

Un par de ideas para el recital. –responde Kenta. –¿Los muchachos no llegaron todavía? –pregunta sentándose en una de las mesas mientras abre su bolso.

Uchiyama llamó para decirte que llega más tarde y en Tamura eso es costumbre. De la que no sé nada es Ishikawa; cómo nunca dice más de dos palabras...

Hum, debe haber tenido algún... ¡Uy, no, no puedo ser tan...! –exclama al ver la ropa de su hermano en el bolso donde debería estar su guitarra...

Muchachos, perdonen pero me tengo que ir... –dice Yuzo tratando de disculparse con sus amigos por marcharse de la práctica.

No te preocupes, Morisaki. –dice Tsubasa.

¿Seguro que no quieres que te prestemos algo de ropa así no tienes que irte? –pregunta Ishisaki.

No... es que mi hermano necesita este bolso. ¿Me cuidan el portafolio? Vuelvo en un rato...

Claro. Ve tranquilo. –contesta el diez del Nankatsu mientras ve a su compañero irse rápidamente con las cosas de su hermano.

Noriko entra y después de saludar de lejos al barman arroja el portafolios en el suelo y se sienta con uno de sus compañeros de la banda.

Hola. -dice la muchacha secamente al entrar.

Hola Ishikawa. -la saluda Uchiyama, el tecladista. -¿Qué tal tu vida?

Apesta. ¿Ya llegaron Morisaki y Tamura? -pregunta al ver el portafolios del muchacho junto al suyo.

Morisaki llegó y se fue. –responde "El púa" desde atrás de la barra. –Dijo que se había confundido con no sé que cosa del bolso y que la tenía que ir a cambiarlo.

Si, cuando llegué ya no estaba. –agrega Uchiyama. -Los estaba esperando: Tamura me llamó para decirme que la abuela lo mandó a que lleve al perro a no-sé-dónde y que hoy no va a poder venir a ensayar...

¡Pero qué pedazo de...! –exclama furiosa Noriko. -¡Mira si no iba a saber que hoy no podía venir el muy idiota! ¡Hacernos venir hasta acá y...!

¡Eh, cálmate Ishikawa! –exclama "El púa" –Todos tenemos malos días pero no reaccionamos así.

Si no quieres esperar.., -interviene el tecladista. -¿Por qué no vas afuera y te fijas si no alcanzas a Morisaki? Yo lo estoy esperando para irme también...

¿Y porqué tengo que ir yo? –contesta la joven con evidente fastidio y sin deseos de levantarse de la silla.

Porque yo ya te estuve esperando a ti y sería lo más justo que fueras tú, Ishikawa. –contesta Uchiyama levantando la ceja y con ella su piercing.

Noriko mira al muchacho recelosamente y después de mirarlo fríamente (en apariencia, porque en realidad está muy caliente), toma el portafolio y se va del local sin murmurar más que algunas maldiciones.

"¡Ay, este Kenta siempre me hace que yo ande detrás de él cuidando como si fuera un bebé!", piensa Yuzo mientras va por la calle tratando de fijarse dónde puede estar la disquería que su hermano menciona como su lugar de reunión. "¡Es tan distraído que seguro que si no tuviera la cabeza puesta la perdería, eso le pasa por ser tan desordenado!"

Morisaki mira a todos lados mientras maldice mentalmente el que él también sea tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que el bolso venía más pesado... en ese momento ve que se dirige hacia él una chica con apariencia de "metalera" y piensa en preguntarle por el lugar...

Disculpe señorita pero estoy... –dice Yuzo acercándose a la chica.

¡Ah, por fin te encuentro! -exclama Noriko molesta agarrando del brazo al muchacho que confunde con Kenta. -Casi no te reconozco con ese peinado. ¿Qué demonios haces con ese uniforme abotonado hasta el cuello? Pareces uno de esos curas del hogar de tránsito...

Perdón, pero yo no te... –dice el portero tratando de explicarle que no es su hermano, pero es vuelto a interrumpir.

Presta atención donde dejas tus cosas, porque no soy ni tengo deseos de ser tu niñera. -agrega mientras le arroja el portafolio en la cara.

Pe, pero...

¡Y arréglate el maldito pelo, por favor!

Yuzo se queda de piedra mirando a la muchacha, que se da vuelta y se marcha sin más explicaciones y tan extrañamente como vino.

_18 de marzo de 2005_

_Hola, soy Vicky, espero que les esté gustando la historia. La idea de dedicarle a Morisaki un fic surgió de varias noches de msn, ya que hasta donde sabemos no hay ninguno sobre él. Tampoco datos, así que quiero agradecerle a Cristhian Alfaro por todos los datos que reunió sobre él y que amablemente me pasó, por eso este primer capítulo se lo dedico a él. Si alguno nos quiere ayudar pasándonos más cosas no hay problema. Por tanto, el mundo en que vive "Yuzito" será ante todo, una creación de las autoras. _

_Algunas explicaciones sobre la parte rockera del fic: el nombre de este antro musical, "La cueva" lo hice emulando al homónimo lugar que sirvió de refugio a tantos músicos argentinos en los '70, allí cuando hablar de rock en castellano era casi un sueño. En cuanto a "La púa", me inspiré en la figura de Pappo, verdadero icono del rock pesado en mi país y fallecido en un trágico accidente hace un mes (QEPD). Ya que una de sus canciones fue inspiración para el título de este fic, desde aquí mi humilde homenaje. _

_Otra cosa más: para hacer este fic tomamos la fecha de nacimiento de los personajes como 1979, así que esta historia transcurre como por 1994 más o menos... por eso Kenta se refiere al tema "Always" (un clásico de Bon Jovi) como algo nuevo. Si quieren aportar con nombres de temas de aquella época, son bienvenidos.¡Saludos y dejen mensajes! _


	4. El Encuentro de Dos Mundos por Sietesole...

**CAPÍTULO # 4 EL ENCUENTRO DE DOS MUNDOS **

"Bueno…", piensa el recatado Yuzo Morisaki al ver a la loca que se aleja, dándole la espalda . "Supongo que entre los amigos de mi hermano ésa es la señal para decir ´Ven… tendré que seguirla entonces, así de paso arreglo todo este embrollo".

La loca de pelo rojo no camina, se (casi) escapa de Yuzo dando zancadas furiosas dirigidas a un bar de mala muerte… "¿Limpiarán el baño ahí?". Más bien el rojo del pelo de la chica resalta en el ambiente oscuro de la calle, así no la pierde y le da una buena explicación.

"Ni modo… ¿no podrá tener mi hermano amigos menos extravagantes y únicos en su especie?", se pregunta Yuzo. "¿No podrá esa chica coser un poco esa manga? Le debe entrar el frío por ese agujero…"

¡Eh¡Chica de pelo rojo!

"Ahora el tarado de Morisaki va a empezar a usar sus típicos adjetivos". – Noriko da la vuelta - ¡No puedes decir mi nombre? –le grita a Yuzo, más enojada. "Odio sus arranques literarios… siempre le da por no decir mi muy simple nombre…"

Yuzo tiene que apurar el paso y, contra todas sus intenciones, entrar al antro que refugia a su hermano y sus amigos casi todo el tiempo. Lo primero que le incomoda es la casi palpable cortina de humo por la que se tiene que pasar, proveniente en gran parte de un tipo extraño, con púas en vez de pelo (ahora ya sabe de quién copió el estilo su hermano) detrás de la barra del ¿bar?.

¡Eh¿Volviste tan rápido?

El tipo lo saluda con una familiaridad extraña, por lo visto su hermano ya había estado ahí.

¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo¿Peleaste con tu hermano?

Sí, definitivamente se nota la influencia… Quiere hablar, pero está acongojado por la gran cantidad de cuadros y pósters que cubren las paredes, las velas encendidas en algunas mesas, la pintura oscura, el escenario pequeño, otro chico de más o menos su edad que ayuda a formar la cortina de humo y el ahora inmóvil pelo rojo de su presa. Sólo observa todo con atención, es como meterse un poquito en la cabeza de su hermano.

¿Y? Ya perdimos mucho tiempo esperándote y buscándote, y ahora te quedas como tonto parado ahí... –la chica no deja de regañar a Yuzo. Se acerca, se para frente a él, frunce el ceño –Estás totalmente raro, estás denso… - levanta una mano y le golpea la frente, entre las cejas, con el índice - ¿Vas a tocar o no? – Pone las manos en la cintura, exasperada, y habla con el Púa – Vas a tener que hablar tú con este tarado, yo me voy.

Bu… bueno… es… - Yuzo por fin se anima a hablar.

¡Pero qué bien¡El señor por fin comienza a hablar¿Me puedes explicar por qué tenemos que aguantar tus imbecilidades siempre?

Es que, sabes… yo…

¡YUZO MORISAKI¡¿TIENES QUE CAMINAR SIEMPRE TAN RÁPIDO! – es oportunamente interrumpido por los gritos de Kenta, que son como un alivio para él, por primera vez. Ahora no tendrá que dar más explicaciones.

La chica de pelo rojo se queda parada, por ahí el humo de lo que fuma El Púa la está afectando… Kenta se acerca a Yuzo, lo abraza y le revuelve el pelo, como siempre, y le desabotona un poco el uniforme, como raras veces hace.

Fui hasta tu cole para no encontrarte… tus amigos me confundieron y casi hago que pierdan un partido en tu práctica… un tipito bastante molesto, Tsobeso creo, insistía en darme ánimos y me hablaba acerca de su mejor amigo, el balón, y de cómo no iba a lastimarme… ¿estás seguro de que no está en drogas? Digo, creer que una pelota es una amistad… tal vez se sienta muy solo¿tiene novia? – Kenta habla atropelladamente y casi sin respirar, su hermano tiene que saber todos los detalles de su emocionante pequeña aventura.

Mientras tanto, frente a ellos, una cara empieza a teñirse casi del color de su pelo, Noriko entiende cada vez mejor la situación y sólo atina a ver la escena familiar de cerca, procesando todavía la idea y tratando de ocultar la vergüenza. Kenta sigue emocionado, contándole todo a su hermano.

Entonces, Yuzo, aunque me divertía, tuve que decepcionarlos con la verdad... – pone cara de depresión –... porque cuando el chico con cara de simio me estaba jalando a los vestidores para cambiarme, la cosa me pareció demasiado liberal, y no es que yo tenga problema con la desnudez... - hace un signo de negación con la cabeza, y pone la cara muy seria – pero frente a chicos que no conozco, noooooo… y eso que parecían buenas gentes, pero no, especialmente cuando el tipo en drogas empezó a hablar solo o con su alter ego, Roberto, murmurando –pone cara de víctima – "Roberto, te juro que ganaré el campeonato para volver a verte y convertirme en un profesional"… fuera de ese incidente, Yuzo, tus amigos están bien.

El Púa se muere de risa en la barra, se dio cuenta de todo antes, y no le dijo nada a Noriko para poder disfrutar este tremendo papelón. Kenta se calla de repente al ver que su hermano no responde, y lo mira, sigue la dirección que apuntan sus ojos y recién se da cuenta de que su bajista está tras ellos, con cara de circunstancia y asombrada a más no poder. Mira al Púa, mira de nuevo a Noriko, y decide unirse al coro de risas del boliche, ya que el otro tipo que fumaba empezó a reírse también cuando Kenta terminó su relato. La nueva cara de Noriko es de ira.

¿Y tú, hermano imbécil de Morisaki, NO PODÍAS DECIR NADA AL RESPECTO?

Ah no, amiga loca de Morisaki, a mí no me digas nada porque yo intenté decir algo desde que llegué¡¡¡pero eres tan histérica que ni siquiera me dejaste abrir la boca!

El gemelo rockero está sorprendido… Yuzo, el pacífico, había gritado, y es más, está enojado. Realmente la roja puede sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

¡Chicos! No se pelen... – Kenta pasa el brazo por los hombros de Yuzo.– Ven, te voy a presentar a algunos integrantes de mi banda.

Los dos se acercan más a la muchacha, que ahora tiene rojo-pelo, rojo-vergüenza y rojo-ira en la cabeza. El Púa sabe que la diversión a costa de estos tres inocentes había acabado y busca más entretenimiento limpiando el mesón con un trapo histórico. El otro fumador se acerca a la barra a pedir un trago, le pasa al dueño otro cigarro con sus largos dedos, no les dan más importancia y se ponen a charlar.

Ella es Noriko Ishikawa, la bajista del grupo.

Yuzo le ofrece la mano, Noriko la estrecha un poco recelosa.

Él es mi hermano, Yuzo Morisaki.

Obvio que apellida igual que tú, Morisaki, no soy tan tonta. Y ahora que ya estamos y sólo falta uno, creo que deberíamos empezar, así que, Yuzo, si nos disculpas…

No, todavía no… mi hermano nunca vino acá, así que vas a tener que esperar a que le muestre toda la Cueva – Kenta se lleva a Yuzo a dar una vuelta por el lugar, describiendo cada metro cuadrado. Noriko se da la vuelta, furiosa, y se pone a recoger sus cosas, la actitud del guitarrista le enferma. Todavía puede escuchar su voz, de fondo.

Él es Zenshiro Uchiyama, el tecladista... – apretón de manos – ...y él es El Púa... – otro apretón más.

Pedazo de imbécil, no es posible que tengamos que aguantar sus idioteces todo el tiempo, y encima el baterista y su queridísima abuela. – Noriko reniega por lo bajo, no puede evitarlo – Rebelde sin causa, ja, ya quisiera que su abuelita sepa lo que él dice de ella y su perro, so hipócrita…

Los hermanos pasean por toda La Cueva, abrazados, conociendo al resto de los parroquianos. Noriko se queda viéndolos, realmente son idénticos… pero ¿cómo salió tan nabo el hermano de Kenta? Porque sabía que sus papás son raros, pero este chico es muy normal para lo que ella conocía de la familia Morisaki… Se tira en una silla, apoya la cabeza en el respaldar y fija la vista en el techo…

"¿Cómo estará mi mamá? Odio tener que haberla encontrado yo… estaba amenazando con hacer eso tanto tiempo, no la tomé en serio… pero¿ yo qué haría sin ella? Es mi mamá, aunque esté tan loca…" – se pone a ver detenidamente sus zapatos, tratando de encontrarles algún detalle poco conocido o algún escondite secreto.

El Púa se da cuenta de que Noriko no se fue, y que es más, se sentó a esperar la santa gana de Kenta en una mesa del rincón, como ocultando su espera. Sonríe, deja de limpiar y ordenar las botellas, se acerca a la barra y la ve, es extraña, pero sigue siendo una niña, nada para sorprender a un hombre viejo, pero sí tal vez a otro chico de su edad.

Eh¡Ishikawa!

Noriko escucha la ronca voz del Púa llamándola desde el otro extremo del lugar. Deja de ver sus zapatos y lo mira, desganada, tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción, ni siquiera la rabia que ahora sentía por el par de idiotas que examinaba un póster recién llegado de España, de algún grupo extraño de rock. Le hace un gesto con la cabeza, como diciendo "¿Qué?"

¿Por qué no te fuiste? – el Púa sonríe sarcásticamente - ¿Algún Morisaki llamó tu atención?

Obviamente, cuando dijo esto el bar hizo un muy preciso silencio general, así que todos escucharon la apreciación objetiva del Púa. Noriko puede matar a distancia con la ira que le sale de los ojos… El buen viejo se da cuenta y se oculta en la barra, fingiendo recoger un lapicero que se le "cayó" ayudado por un mal disimulado codazo suyo.

¿Por qué te enojas, linda? Si todo está normaaaaaaal… - se escuchó la voz del tecladista Uchiyama, que a falta de algo que hacer, curioseaba la escena sentado en un taburete algo, con algo que parecía cerveza y un infaltable cigarro largo y delgado.

Noriko y sus zancadas otra vez. Estaba a punto de sacrificar la mejor bebida embotellada del púa, cuando Shuichi Tamura, el baterista, hizo una entrada triunfal, corriendo, con las baquetas saliendo de su mochila y los platillos en la mano. El tipo estaba lleno de pelo de perro, oliendo a perro y con cara de perro, porque el maldito se le había escapado y tuvo que correr cuadras para atraparlo. Por fin, después de las presentaciones pertinentes, Tamura dice las palabras mágicas:

Y… chicos¿vamos a ensayar?

Claro, claro que sí, si no, para qué vinimos¿no? – responden Kenta y el Zenshiro al unísono, como un buen coro.

¡Pero si yo les estoy diciendo eso desde hace horas! Pedazos de machistas…

Nadie toma en serio los insultos, les gustaba verla renegar, así se distrae un poco de la presión que significa vivir con una madre tan inestable. Noriko descarga su rabia, tristeza, frustración con ellos, y jugando, hay que aceptar, al final, que la banda es un alivio. Kenta por fin le quita su mochila a Yuzo, saca la guitarra del bolso y un montón de cables, comienza a conectarlos y se para en el escenario. Noriko ve atenta todos sus movimientos, Yuzo se da cuenta de esto, ya tiene material para molestar a su hermano, pero de lo que no se da cuenta es que, cuando va a recoger su mochila para irse a lo que pueda alcanzar de entrenamiento, Noriko empieza a verlo también, detenidamente. ¿Los compara¿Reconoce a Kenta en Yuzo? Por fin se la escucha a alguien hablar:

Pero Yuzito, ya acabó tu práctica, no seas tan fanático y falta una vez… - dice el Morisaki rockero, usando el apodo familiar y tierno que tanta vergüenza le da a Yuzo.

Pero…

Es cierto, hermano lento de Morisaki... – apoya Noriko. –Seguro te hice perder el entrenamiento… además necesitamos una opinión nueva, porque según el Púa somos los mejores… así que mejor siéntate y escúchanos.

Sí, y de paso ves de vez en cuando el perro. – dice el baterista, tranquilo –Lo dejé amarrado en el poste de la entrada de la disquera, por ahí se escapa.

¡Con ese perro ahí los de la disquera me van a odiar! – el Púa sale corriendo de la barra, gritando. -¡Cómo puedes ser tan torpe, Tamura¡Si se dan cuenta me van a denunciar!

Risas generales. Yuzo se sienta, alguien le pasa un refresco con una no muy confiable bombilla café-extraño, la banda empieza a tocar un tema de "L'arc en ciel"; no puede dejar de ver a un par de sus integrantes en especial… ¿Habrá algo entre esos dos? Y si sí… ¿qué tendrá esta chica de especial?

_

* * *

_

_Hola a todos. Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron comentarios, hacen que Vicky y yo querramos escribir más y hacer de este un fic excelente, pero, como un reproche a los que no lo leen, o lo leen y por tímidos/vagos no dejan mensajes… "Qué barbaridad". Espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic, porque Vicky y yo nos estamos esforzando mucho por escribirlo y que salga bien, así que dejen sus mensajes y opiniones, ya saben que nos gusta mucho leerlos._

_Hasta un próximo capítulo._

_ADRIANA_

_(Sietesoles)_


	5. No Puedo Parar de Pensar by Vicky

**CAPÍTULO # 5: No puedo parar de pensar**

Esa misma noche, Noriko lava los platos de la cena: unas salchichas con puré, lo único que sabe preparar. Su madre mira televisión en el cuarto de arriba. La muchacha termina con los trastos y luego se pone a revisar las cuentas de los servicios; si no fuera por el seguro de desempleo de su madre ya estarían viviendo en la calle. Desde que la señora Ishikawa entró en su pozo depresivo, no ha podido mantener un empleo estable. Pero desde que la echaron de su último empleo han pasado casi cuatro años y pronto tendrían problemas serios.

Uno a uno mira los sobres, abriendo los de las facturas y desechando los de publicidad, hasta que se topa con uno que lleva su nombre. Noriko ve que no lleva otro remitente más que una dirección de Tokio y unas siglas que no llega a descifrar de que empresa o institución es. Abre la carta y comienza a leer...

_Querida hija:_

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no te he olvidado. Iré a Nankatsu en unos días y espero verte._

Nos veremos pronto. 

_Tu padre_

Noriko rompe furiosa la carta, toma las llaves y sin importarle la hora sale de la casa a caminar. Luego de un rato de vagar por ahí vuelve y al ver que su madre ya duerme toma el teléfono y se encierra en su cuarto. Después de dudar un poco marca un número.

"_RING... RING..."_

Yuzito... cariño... ¿Quieres atender el teléfono? –le pide Nobuko Morisaki. -Estoy encendiendo unas velas y no puedo dejarlo por la mitad...

No puedo mamá, estoy yendo a bañarme... –le responde su hijo desde la parte de arriba de la casa mientras se mete rápido en el baño antes de que Kenta termine su practica de guitarra y lo acapare (no es que el metalero adore bañarse, pero cuando lo hace usa el baño al menos una hora).

"_RING.. RING..."_

Está bien, está bien... Atenderé yo... –dice Don Hideki. -_Moshi moshi..._

Noriko corta asustada; no esperaba encontrarse con el padre de su amigo.

¿Quién era cariño? –pregunta Nobuko a su esposo trayendo las velas al salón.

No lo sé, cortaron... voy a separar la basura afuera...

La colorada empieza a contar hasta cien antes de volver a marcar el número, pero se interrumpe ante el temor de arrepentirse de volver a llamar...

"_RING.. RING..."_

¿Quién será? –se pregunta la Sra. Morisaki mientras pone una vela al lado del teléfono. –_Moshi moshi... _

Ishikawa se desilusiona nuevamente al ver que no es Kenta quien atiende; bueno, es mejor la madre que el hermano. _"No cortes Ishikawa, no seas gallina. No vayas a hablar como niña del coro¿eh?"_

Hola¿quién es? –pregunta Nobuko al escuchar la respiración del otro lado del teléfono. -¿Son del barco petrolero? Si tratan de amenazarnos...

Yo... este... bueno... busco a... –dice ella poniendo la voz gruesa-... busco a Morisaki...

Linda, aquí todos somos Morisaki... -responde la señora. -¿Buscas a Yuzo o a Kenta? –pregunta adivinado la intención de la chica.

"_¡Kenta, Kenta, por favor!"_ –escucha Noriko a su cerebro gritar. -A... ese último...

¿Mamá, dejaste que Yuzo se metiera antes en el baño! –pregunta un Kenta en calzoncillos acercándose a su mientras le entrega una bola con la ropa sucia.

Kentita, tú sabes que Yuzito se baña todos los días a esta hora... debiste terminar antes tu práctica... –justifica ella a su otro hijo. –Toma, te llama una chica... ¿es tu novia?

Noriko se pone colorada del otro lado del teléfono, como la vez en "La cueva". Menos mal que nadie pueda verla; ella que siempre se muestra tan dura... si alguien supiera lo que siente por Kenta sería el hazmerreír de sus amigos. _"Ya atiende el maldito teléfono Morisaki, no me lo hagas más difícil imbécil..." _–piensa hasta que escucha la voz del muchacho decirle a su madre que no ande preguntando de sus cosas y a la señora yéndose.

Habla Kenta... ¿Quién es?

Soy yo, Ishikawa... –contesta ella con la voz baja, casi susurrando.

Ah, eres tú... ¿Pasa algo con la práctica de mañana?

No, no... ¿Puedes hablar?

Kenta advierte que la situación es seria, y viendo que su madre sube las escaleras contesta:

Sí... ¿le pasó algo a tu mamá, Ishikawa?

No, no... ella está bien... pasó algo, pero no puedo decirte ahora. ¿Te veo mañana antes del ensayo?

De acuerdo, te veré en la puerta de la disquería. Cuídate, Ishikawa...

Claro. –contesta la chica cortando la comunicación. Luego se tumba en la cama sorprendida de lo que acaba de hacer: llamar a la única persona que la hace sentirse más vulnerable de lo que ya está hoy. Pero si no hablaba pronto con alguien, acabaría pronto como su madre...

Pero lo que la colorada ignora, es que esa noche no es la única que tiene su cabeza dando vueltas...

Yuzo da vueltas y vueltas en su cama; no puede dormir, cada vez que cierra los ojos y está por conciliar el sueño se le viene a la mente la misma escena: la de la extraña chica caminado directo hacia élLas imágenes de todo su extraño día ya concluso siguen vivas en su mente... también todo lo que ella le dijo.

"_¡Ah, por fin te encuentro! Casi no te reconozco con ese peinado."_

"_Ella es Noriko Ishikawa, la bajista del grupo"_

"_¿Y tú, hermano imbécil de Morisaki, NO PODÍAS DECIR NADA AL RESPECTO?"_

"Así que Noriko Ishikawa...", piensa Yuzo. Luego mira la pared que linda con el cuarto de su hermano. "Será la novia de Kenta... que extraño que no me lo contara. ¿Y a mí que me importa? Es la vida de él... ¿Pero porque no me lo dijo a mí? No es que se la venga a presentar a mamá y papá pero ¡soy su hermano y aún no me tiene confianza! Nunca más voy a contarle algo sobre mí... bueno, tampoco es que tenga mucho para contar pero... no, no creo que él me hiciera algo así. No, no ha de ser la novia... a lo mejor de alguno de los de la banda... no, a ellos los trató peor que a mí... No, eso, no ha de tener novio, así ha de ser", concluye Morisaki en su cabeza siguiendo una lógica un poco extraña, pero luego vuelve sobre el tema. "¿Y a Kenta le gustará ella? A lo mejor no sea algo serio... y a lo mejor no sea nada... Bueno, de todos modos no importa porque no creo que vaya a volver a verla", concluye Morisaki y con este pensamiento cierra los ojos y se logra dormir.

Y otro día más de entrenamiento llega...

Los muchachos descansan de su práctica comiendo unos emparedados que esta vez ha preparado Yukari y conversan sobre estrategias sobre cómo suponen que será el nuevo campeonato intercolegial en comparación a los anteriores, tema que ya está aburriendo a las chicas que así lo manifiestan...

¿Por qué no cambian un poco de tema? –sugiere Sanae para cambiar el aire.

¿Y de que podemos hablar? –pregunta Isawa rascándose la cabeza mientras se tira en el pasto.

Hum... por ejemplo... –Ryo observa a Kumi viendo su puede sacar algún comentario que la moleste, luego mira a Taki a ver si puede decir algo del diente y luego mira a Morisaki... sí, él es la victima perfecta –¡...del hermano de Morisaki! Que parecido a ti, tu hermano¿eh, aunque te quiero aclarar que a mi, no me engañó. –agrega Ishisaki mientras todos ponen un gesto de "¡Sí, claaarooo!"

Pero no se parecen en nada. Me refiero, a que si no fuera tan igual a ti, diría que son de diferentes familias... –opina Kisugi.

Yo tengo un hermano mayor y dos menores... y la mayor parte del tiempo nos llevamos a los golpes. –agrega Taki.

Yo también tengo un hermanito pequeño. –explica Sanae. -¿Y tú, Morisaki, eres muy unido a tu hermano?

Yuzo se sobresalta al escuchar esa pregunta; para ser tan distinto a Kenta siempre se llevó muy bien con él, pero nunca se había preguntado porqué. En esos momentos irrumpe el entrenador Furuoya.

Muchachos, lamento molestarlos durante el descanso, pero he venido a avisarles algo importante.

¿De qué se trata entrenador? –pregunta Tsubasa.

Vendrá una visita importante. Me acaban de informar que la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol ha decidido otorgarle un reconocimiento especial al equipo por haber ganado dos campeonatos consecutivos. Mañana el nuevo vicepresidente, Yoshimitsu Ishikawa vendrá a vernos, así que no vayan a faltar ¿eh?

¡Vendrán de la JFA a vernos¡Qué bien! –exclama Tsubasa.

Es porque somos los mejores, estoy seguro que los del Toho no tienen ese privilegio. –contesta Ryo con orgullo.

Los muchachos comienzan a hablar todos juntos y a hacer preguntas y suposiciones sobre la visita. Pero Morisaki tiene su atención en otra cosa: _"Esta es Noriko Ishiwaka", _resuena la voz de Kenta en la mente de su hermano. ¿Acaso el directivo de la Federación tendrá algo que ver con ella?

Kenta Morisaki camina hacia la puerta de la disquería donde se encuentra su lugar de ensayo. Al acercarse se encuentra con Noriko, cruzada de brazos y apoyada contra la pared.

¿Y, qué onda Ishikawa? –pregunta el muchacho al notar la actitud cerrada de la chica.

La colorada medita unos momentos mirando al suelo antes de responder y luego exclama:

¡Antes que nada quiero decirte que tú y tu hermano son unos idiotas¡Fíjate que dejarme hacer tremendo papelón frente a todos¡Tu hermano es un imbécil y tú eres un desgraciado! –exclama furiosa.

Yo también te quiero, Ishikawa. –responde con una gran sonrisa el chico; él conoce el carácter de su amiga, el cual posee una permanente contradicción entre lo que dice y lo que hace. –No me mires así, no luces muy amenazadora... –agrega.

Ella no contesta nada, luego da unos pasos como si fuera a marcharse, luego mira a Kenta con una expresión distinta a la anterior y le pregunta.

¿Vamos a dar una vuelta a la plaza?

Claro...

Ya sentados en un banco de la plaza, la que queda camino a la casa de los Morisaki, Kenta espera pacientemente a que la colorada comience a hablar. Él conoce bien que el refugio de Ishikawa es el silencio y lo respeta, por eso es el único de sus amigos que sabe alguna cosa de su vida. Ella piensa un poco, como si buscase las palabras para empezar y luego...

Mi padre viene a Nankatsu. Te mostraría la carta, pero la rompí...

O sea que no estás feliz con la visita...

¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo esté! Tenía la esperanza de no verlo nunca más, pero parece que ni esa suerte tengo... –Noriko mira sus zapatos, una hormigas lucha por llevarse una hoja demasiado pesada para ella.

¿Se lo has dicho a tu mamá ya?

No... no sé como va a reaccionar, sabes que no está muy bien de la cabeza que digamos... pero, no es culpa de ella... –la muchacha mira por primera vez a Kenta que la observa con expresión expectante. –No te creas que mi mamá siempre fue así; ella era una persona... "normal" en una época... pero cuando mi padre se fue empezó a cambiar más y más... hasta hoy... Ese desgraciado tuvo la culpa...

Yuzo va por la calle de vuelta a su casa, pensando en la noticia que el entrenador le dio a él y a sus amigos... y por ende en Noriko...

"No, no; no hay ningún motivo valedero para pensar que esa chica sea parienta del vicepresidente de la JFA... seguramente debe ser una coincidencia... Después de todo, Ishikawa es un apellido bastante común... estoy seguro que en la guía hay cientos... bueno, cientos no, pero una decena al menos sí...

Hay veces que me imagino que me levanto de la cama, me visto para ir a la escuela y comienzo a caminar... y me doy cuenta de que caminé mucho más que el camino que debía hacer, pero no volteo para regresar... sigo caminado más lejos hasta que llego hasta el límite de la ciudad; y después camino más y más y no regreso nunca...

Ishikawa... –murmura Kenta; sin duda su amiga está peor que de costumbre.

Estoy segura de que nadie se daría cuenta de mi ausencia... –dice Noriko con ojos nublados. –Estoy segura de que si me muriera, tardarían días de encontrarme...

"¿Y si le fuera a preguntar? Me caigo con alguna excusa por el antro ese... aunque el humo me dejó dado vuelta... ja, "dado vuelta", ya estoy hablando como Kenta... Total es una simple duda; y de paso veo si averiguo si tiene algo que ver con mi hermano..."

¡Me voy a terminar volviendo loca como mi madre, Morisaki¡Por favor, no dejes que me vuelva como ella!

En un acto que lo toma por sorpresa y contra todo lo que se había jurado no hacer, Noriko se arroja entre lágrimas a los brazos de Kenta...

"No, no, es una locura. ¿Qué me voy a meter yo?" –piensa Yuzo cuando llega al camino de la plaza y dirigiéndose por la vía que lo conduce a su casa. -¿Y si lo fuera qué? Bah, debo dejar de pensar en esto y ocuparme de disuadir a mamá y a papá de que no... Pero... ¿esa no es la chica¿Y ese no es mi hermano?

Yuzo se detiene a ver la escena de la plaza... y al parecer, muchas de sus preguntas se acaban de contestar...

_Abril de 2005_

_Hola, soy Vicky otra vez. Iba a pedirles, suplicarles que lean nuestra historia, pero como Sietesoles ya los retó la otra vez, me ahorraré el sermón. Como veo que del último capítulo hubo varios mensajes, espero que nos sigan acompañando. A todos los que nos dejaron reviews en los foros, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Ahora la respuesta a varias dudas:_

_A todos los que preguntaron por el tema de "L'arc en ciel" A mi me hubiera gustado mucho más poner "The 4th avenue cafe" (uno de los ED de Rurounin Kenshin) o el más reciente "Driver's hight" (de GTO) pero dado la fecha del fic (1994) me complicó mucho las cosas... la verdad el único tema de la banda famoso para esa fecha fue "Blurry Eyes" (de DNA'2) así que ese es el tema que tocan._

_A Berthis; sí, a la madre de los muchachos le faltan varios "caramelos en el frasco", sino todos, y eso que aún no han visto nada!_

_Y a mi nuevo amigo personal, Miguel Ángel que me ha preguntado porque Sietesoles y yo torturamos tanto al pobre Morisaki... ¿es necesario explicar que porque somos unas hijas de las playa? Hablando en serio, no tenemos nada contra él... de hecho la idea de darle a Morisaki fue idea 100 de Sietesoles... claro que un fic nuestro no es precisamente un pasaje a un placentero vuelo... Cuando decimos que es "raro", pues todo es una cuestión de cómo se mire... su familia cree que es raro comparado a ellos justamente porque es muy normal, y él a su vez piensa que ellos son los raros. Igual pasa con Noriko..._

_De todos modos en el caso de la familia, poco importa quien es raro o no, pues lo que los une son los lazos de amor y solidaridad de cualquier familia. Espero que esto responda tus dudas_


	6. De Cerca por Sietesoles

**Capítulo # 6 DE CERCA **(Por Sietesoles) 

Los ojos como platos, no, como bandejas. La boca como una olla sopera. Sí, todo en su cara le recuerda a la vajilla caribeña que su madre tenía guardada en la sala: grande y escandalosa. Igual que su expresión. No puede creer lo que ve, normalmente reacciona con calma ante situaciones tan extrañas, pero esta vez la larga estadía de Noriko en la cabeza de Yuzo ha hecho efecto, hasta las emociones están alteradas. Se queda parado a una distancia prudente, unos minutos después de la inmovilidad trata de esconderse tras un árbol o poste que cree distinguir a su derecha. En realidad es un señor bastante alto, pero acepta el terrible error usando su confusión como excusa, corre un poco de espaldas para no dejar de ver. Es raro, su hermano casi no responde el abrazo y tiene una cara de sorpresa casi como la suya… como un espejo, pero de lejos. Encuentra un auto parqueado en posición estratégica, se oculta rápido, luego asoma los ojos, después la nariz y finalmente toda la cabeza.

"Kenta de porquería… cómo no contarme estas cosas, si soy su hermano" – en realidad no sabe por qué está tan asombrado, incluso molesto – "no lo entiendo, está más loco que papá de joven… me enferma ver a Noriko ahí, con él… pero eso sí, celoso no estoy, de eso estoy seguro" – trata de convencerse de no sentir lo insentible, Noriko ya está con su hermano.

Kenta por fin decide actuar y hacer algo con la chica que llora apoyada en él. Levanta los brazos un poco torpemente y rodea a Noriko con ellos, no sabe qué decir. Yuzo ve la escena desde su refugio, se siente más indignado sin saber por qué, igual, es la vida de su hermano y hasta él mismo tiene cosas que no le dice (una vez se prestó los guantes de Wakabayashi porque ¡Oh, pecado! olvidó los suyos), se ordena a sí mismo guardar la compostura, recoge su mochila y se va, dando una vuelta gigante a la plaza para usar la calle de emergencia hacia su casa. Noriko, muy cómoda en el pecho del guitarrista, de repente despierta al sentirse rodeada de Kenta y acordarse de que está en una vía pública, se separa bruscamente de él y lo mira extrañada.

¡Morisaki! No quiere decir que te aproveches de la situación – sabe que miente, en realidad, lo que quiere decir con eso es que se aproveche todo lo que quiera (en abrazos).

¡Ishikawa! – la mira dulcemente – sabes que no haría eso – le acaricia la cabeza un poco, la vuelve a abrazar sin importar lo que su distante amiga piense, sabe que está mal y que es lo mejor que puede hacer, su mamá usó la abrazoterapia años con ellos, en especial con Yuzo y cada gol.

Noriko se rinde y devuelve el abrazo un ratito nada más, no vaya a ser que se note. Se separan y se apoyan los dos en la banca, sin decir nada o intentar hacerlo, saben que son amigos y no hay nada por aclarar. Ella sigue sin saber qué hacer con el imbécil que tiene por padre pero se siente un millón de veces mejor… hay que saber aprovechar las cosas, especialmente si vienen de una manera tan casual. Al final deciden no decir más. Se paran, Noriko agradece en silencio, y se van.

¡Morisaki! – se escucha la voz de Noriko un poco lejos ya.

¿Qué quieres, Ishikawa!

¡Si me entero que alguien más sabe de esto juro que te mato!

¡Nos vemos mañana! – Kenta sonríe por el comentario de su amiga, realmente nunca va a cambiar.

Noriko va a su casa caminando lento y un poco más relajada que hace una hora, el abrazo le había sacado, no sabe cómo, un porcentaje bastante alto de preocupaciones … Kenta es muy buen amigo, y lo que siente por él no está tan injustificado, pero no se puede permitir un desliz como este nunca más, porque si alguien se da cuenta, su fría y calculadora reputación se irá al diablo… no quiere ser una adolescente atolondrada más, pero le cuesta mantener el papel de insensible. Otra vez a casa, otra vez a su madre. Camina mirando al frente, pero cree ver a Morisaki por una de las calles pequeñas que rodean la plaza… ¿Kenta se fue por ahí? Se detiene y trata de ver más el chico que camina… no es Kenta, el peinado es muy serio para él…

"Es Yuzo, el tímido…" – levanta los hombros en señal de desinterés, sigue caminando unos pasos – "pero… si él recién se va y yo acabo de dejar a su hermano¿habrá visto algo?" – Se mortifica todo el camino a su casa, seguro va a ser motivo de burla por meses… ojalá que el hermano de Morisaki no diga nada… Llega a su casa, gira lentamente la llave, en realidad no quiere entrar.

Ma, ya llegué…

Qué bien, hija.

Los diálogos con su madre se limitan a frases cortas y monosílabos, sigue enojada y no quiere tener que depender de ella para nada, sabe que le va a fallar. Va a la cocina, busca algo de comer, encuentra una bolsa de papas fritas un poco sospechosas, las alza y va hacia su cuarto a leer un poco. Al pasar por la sala, ve en el teléfono brillar una extraña pero conocida luz roja intermitente… se acerca, alguien ha dejado un mensaje para ellas, qué raro¿Será que llamó Kenta? Aprieta emocionada el botón para escuchar, pero una voz dolorosamente familiar resuena en la casa.

Hola Noriko, te habla tu padre. Llamé y nadie contestó, supongo que ninguna de las dos está en casa… pero bueno. Hoy llego, voy a visitar una de las escuelas, el Nankatsu, me gustaría que nos encontremos ahí para charlar… voy en una hora, puedes acompañarme en la visita o verme después, supongo que será corta. Te espero, hija, no me falles, quiero verte. Adiós.

"Pobre desgraciado… piensa que voy a ir… infeliz…" – borra el mensaje con rabia, vuelve a caminar – "pero quiero ver qué tan gordo está el idiota… ¿seguirá igual?" – empieza a tramar un plan-espía para ir sin ser vista, se muere de curiosidad. Llega a su cuarto y se bota a la cama, en la cabeza tiene un montón de ideas, pero el recuerdo del abrazo opaca a todas. Tiene que dejar de pensar. Come unas cuantas papas fritas, piensa un poco más y decide ir.

"Creo que es la escuela del hermano Morisaki ñoño… tendré que ser muchísimo más cautelosa…" – ve el reloj, alza un libro de la mesita de noche, se pone a leer y al poco rato se queda dormida, sabe que tiene un poco de tiempo para descansar. Hasta que empieza a soñar con papas fritas bailarinas, Kenta se queda dando vueltas en su cabeza…

A unas cuadras de la casa de Noriko se ve primero un gemelo furioso pasar. Minutos después pasa el par sonriendo y hablando consigo mismo, aunque con un gesto de preocupación. Su madre los ve desde el mini-vivero que tiene en el balcón que da al este¿qué hizo para tener dos hijos tan diferentes? Por fin se escucha un portazo y unos pasos apresurados.

¡Mamá ya llegué! – se escucha por toda la casa, la señora Morisaki reconoce a Yuzo porque Kenta le dice "mami" al llegar.

¿Cómo te fue ho…- otro portazo – "seguro le metieron más de dos goles en la práctica… hijo querido… no sé cómo decirte que la cerámica sería mejor para ti, tienes unas manos tan artísticas y el fútbol te las está volviendo tan… tan duras… hay que hacerte dar cuenta de esto y no sé cómo" – la pobre sufre cada vez que siente que a su hijo le fue mal.

Nobuko vuelve a sus plantas, le encanta pensar que respira oxígeno purificado en su rincón. Se escucha la puerta otra vez.

¡Mami¡Ya lleguéééééé! – canturrea un poco Kenta - ¿mi hermano llegó?

Está encerrado – dice saliendo de su ecosistema personal – creo que está un poco enojado…

Beh… cosas del fútbol… voy a molestarlo un poco.

Sube las gradas de tres en tres, como siempre, y corre hasta el cuarto de su hermano, haciendo bulla para alertarlo. Abre la puerta, extrañamente su hermano no responde esta vez a su escándalo con un almohadazo o algo, lo encuentra sentado en su cama, pensativo.

Yuzín¿qué haces?

Estoy tejiendo, Kenta – responde sarcásticamente.

Te traigo más lana entonces, se acerca el invierno – Kenta se acerca para molestarlo, Yuzo no se mueve. Se sienta a su lado y no obtiene respuesta alguna. Moja su dedo con la punta de su lengua y lo mete en la oreja de Yuzo, sólo consigue ganar una mirada furibunda.

Ya… ¿qué pasa Yuzo? Nunca te pones así conmigo.

Tal vez si… si supieras… no, nada, mejor dejame solo, no quiero pelear contigo.

Kenta entiende que su hermano está muy enojado, mejor darle su espacio y volver después, total, Yuzo no se puede escapar de él, viven en la misma casa. Se para, va hacia la puerta y va a tocar guitarra, para descansar.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing…

Nadie se mueve en la casa Morisaki.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing…

¡Contesten el teléfono! – Nobuko está haciendo un intento de RCP botánico a una planta que encontró seca en un rincón - ¡estoy muy ocupada ahora!

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing…

¡YUZOOOOOO! Estás más cerca del teléfono! – Kenta le grita desde su cama.

¡No voy a contestar!

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing…

Kenta deja su cama muy enojado, a veces Yuzo se pasa de flojo… corre hasta el teléfono, contesta y se enoja más, porque es para su hermano.

¿Ves Yuzo¡Te dije que contestaras, es para ti!

Yuzo baja corriendo, rara vez lo llaman, seguro es algo urgente con el equipo. Su hermano le mira con cara de "¿veeeeeeees? Te diiiiije…" al entregarle el teléfono.

Creo que es tu amigo en drogas…

¡Te va a escuchar! – pone el auricular cerca con toda la vergüenza del mundo…

¿Hola¿Morisaki?

Capitán… hola…

¿Quién es tu amigo en drogas?

Nadie especial… dime¿pasó algo?

Sí, tenemos que reunirnos en una hora, porque los de la Federación van a ir a mostrar la escuela a un dirigente que recién llegó, así que tenemos que estar ahí, como (súper) campeones…

Bueno, Capitán, nos vemos en una hora.

Lleva tu uniforme, tal vez quieran vernos jugar o algo así…

Está bien, creo que tengo uno limpio por ahí. Nos vemos en un rato.

Nos vemos.

Tsubasa y Yuzo cuelgan, cada uno corre a ver qué se va a poner y a calmar un poco los nervios, seguramente este dirigente era especial, para que le hicieran bienvenidas de este tipo…

En otra casa, desordenada y poco prolija, la chica del pelo rojo despierta de golpe una hora después de ir a dormir, tiene en la panza las mismas mariposas que el hermano de su Morisaki tiene ahora, justo cuando el entrenador le dijo que fuera a parar unos tiros de Tsubasa para demostrar el nivel del equipo al dirigente recién llegado. Noriko empieza a vestirse, involuntariamente quiere verse arreglada y bonita, como para que alguien se arrepienta de haberse perdido tantos años de su vida. Se sienta en un intento de tocador que tiene en su cuarto¿y si lo ve y se parece a él? Sale después de arreglarse, trata de exagerar con el look oscuro y metalero que tiene para que su papá reniegue un poco, para que hasta le remuerda un poquito la conciencia al ver que su hijita no es como todas. Pone un toque de guindo oscuro en sus labios, se pone una manilla de cuero con púas y se va. Sale de su casa y avanza despacio, tiene que adivinar dónde es la escuela esa, nunca fue por ahí… le dan ganas de llamar a Morisaki con tan buena excusa, pero cree que es suficiente por un día, se hace un nudo mental en los dedos y se comienza a caminar.

El Morisaki arquero salta como nunca en su territorio, atajando a su amigo, a su compañero y cómplice, tiene que lucir esta vez, tiene que justificar su lugar en el juego, tiene que resaltar como buen jugador y posible prospecto a un equipo en el futuro, porque sí, esto quiere hacer toda su vida, dedicarse al fútbol y sus encantos. El Dirigente nuevo mira moviendo la cabeza, como asintiendo. Se nota que es un dirigente importante en la Federación porque no es sólo un señor de terno se desvive por tratarlo bien… todos escuchan lo que dice, lo apoyan, lo miran con gesto serio y le ofrecen refrescos y alguno que otro aperitivo típico de la zona, no vaya a ser que se vaya de la ciudad sin probar la comida típica. Tsubasa y los demás dan su mejor esfuerzo, ahora no hay compañeros, son jugadores que compiten por la mejor opinión acerca de ellos, esto hace más difícil la cosa a Yuzo, pero da lo mejor de sí.

Noriko camina lento, como para compensar lo rápido que siente latir su corazón. Tiene que adivinar para llegar, porque su orgullo le impidió llamar al chico que le gusta para pedir la dirección del colegio de su hermano, ojalá que no estén, no quiere que el espectáculo que se avecina sea muy público. Escucha gritos, golpes, pitazos.

"Mierda… están jugando… mejor espero un rato".

Camina un poco más, hasta encontrar la dirección, pregunta dónde están los visitantes, le dan una breve y confusa explicación del lugar donde puede buscarlos, tiene que pasar por un patio cercado con una malla para que la gente no reciba pelotazos con mala dirección en las prácticas. En un momento de distracción Morisaki empieza a pensar en el posible parentesco de este tipo "importante" con la casi novia de su hermano (casi porque no es oficial, Kenta no le contó c nadie).

"Ishikawa… Ishikawa…" – el arquero recuerda a su hermano decir su nombre la vez que la vio - "Noriko Ishikawa… por ahí ni se conocen…"

La práctica se pone un poco más lenta, Yuzo pone atención y nota que no sólo uno de sus compañeros voltean a ver a alguien que pasa por el corredor enrejado del costado… una tipa muy rara como para la escuela.

"Estos metaleros se multiplican… habría que poner otra moda, el negro y el rojo del pelo son ridículos " – Yuzo hace un gesto burlón y vuelve a poner atención al juego, como casi todos los que estaban viendo.

¡Chicos! – grita el entrenador - ¡Descansen un poco!

Todos paran de jugar y van a tomar el agua que les ofrecen las asistentes. Sanae mira coquetamente a Tsubasa, que claro, ni se da por aludido, tiene que pensar en las tácticas que va a usar en el segundo tiempo. Yuzo vuelve a ver hacia los dirigentes, la persona extravagante se acercó a ellos, no puede ver bien quién es porque están un poco lejos y porque el maquillaje de la chica le tapa cualquier rasgo natural y original en su cara. Los ojos le vuelven a creces como platos otra vez, va a necesitar algún tipo de cirugía reconstructiva por tantas emociones juntas. La chica se acerca al dirigente con paso decidido y furioso… el dirigente la ve un rato, se lleva la mano a la boca, como para tapar su sorpresa y se abalanza a ella con un abrazo casi asfixiante. Yuzo se acerca a ver la escena… las cosas comienzan a tener sentido para él, no escucha a Ryo que le llama para seguir jugando. Vuelve a tener cara de vajilla de caribe, ahora escucha la voz de Noriko decir al dirigente "Papá".

**

* * *

**

**RCP.-** Reanimación Cardio – Pulmonar.

Bueno, hola a todos los que siguen leyendo a este fic. Primero quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero con el estudio las cosas se retrasan un poquito y aparecen fallutis como yo. Espero que les guste este capítulo, y acuérdense de hacernos llegar sus comentarios. Como siempre, gracias a mi amiga Yun por la paciencia. Un saludo a todos.

Adriana.


	7. Lazos Familiares by Vicky

**Capítulo # 7 Lazos familiares _(By Vicky)_**

¡Noriko, viniste! –le dice emocionado Yoshimitsu al ver a su hija mientras la abraza. Ella no hace ningún gesto; después de más de cinco años de no hablarse va y la abraza como si se vieran todos los días. –Has crecido...

Noriko lo aparta con los brazos para decirle...

Oye, no te pongas tan feliz que no he venido en visita social. Sólo vine para que no empezaras a molestar en mi casa con tus llamados todo el tiempo... –responde duramente.

Bueno... pero lo importante es que viniste ¿verdad?

La muchacha se cruza de brazos y lo mira desafiante¿cuánto tardará en decirle algo sobre su aspecto¿Por qué no parece molestarse por el hecho de que su hija se muestra casi como una marginal?

Disculpe señorita pero no puede entrar aquí. Esta área es sólo reservada para los estudiantes... –dice el entrenador Fuyuoka; evidentemente esa extraña joven no es alumna de la escuela.

No se preocupe entrenador. –responde el vicepresidente. -Ella es mi hija...

Sólo en el documento... –responde Noriko, con cara de pocos amigos.

Eh... bueno... este... siendo así... –Fuyuoka no sabe que decir, mejor dicho, no sabe dónde meterse; ¿esa muchacha realmente es la hija de Ishikawa? No tiene tiempo de reflexionar, porque cuando se da cuenta tiene a Tsubasa, Ishisaki y al resto parado enfrente suyo...

Entrenador, ya terminamos... –dice Ryo. -¿Seguimos un rato más o...?

Eh... no, creo que con eso ya es más que suficiente. –responde el entrenador. –Aquí el señor Ishikawa quiere hablar con ustedes así que siéntense...

Yo me voy.. –dice Noriko; evidentemente ir fue una pérdida de tiempo...

¡Pero Noriko, recién llegaste¡No puedes irte tan rápido! –exclama su padre. –Muchachos, quiero presentarles a Noriko, mi hija...

Noriko trata de zafarse del brazo de su padre pero se da cuenta que es inútil. Los muchachos saludan a coro a la muchacha; evidentemente la muchacha no les llama demasiado la atención porque luego se ponen a comentar sobre las jugadas recién hechas... excepto por Morisaki, que aunque lucha por ignorar a la chica como los demás, no puede quitarle los ojos de encima; una mezcla de rabia con angustia se apodera de sus pensamientos...

"Pensar que por ella mi hermano traicionó nuestra confianza... no entiendo que le ve, no es mas que una chica desaliñada y de pésimo carácter. Psss, dudo que con semejante personalidad alguien la aguante..."

Oye, Morisaki¿te quedaste hipnotizado o qué? –le pregunta Ryo, cosa que lo trae a la realidad de vuelta. –Hace rato que no dices nada.

Entiendo que te sientas nervioso por la presencia del vicepresiente de la Federación pero, sólo es una práctica...–agrega Tsubasa.

Es verdad, al fin y al cabo el Sr.Ishikawa es sólo un ser humano... –remata Isawa. -¿O no te habrás quedado viendo otra cosa?

¿Otra cosa¿Otra cosa como qué? –pregunta Yuzo.

¡Ah, Noriko! Veo que te gusta la música de rock¿verdad? –le pregunta su padre en un vano esfuerzo por hacerse el simpático. -¿Tocas en alguna banda?

Se llama "Anonimous"–contesta ella; antes de preguntarse porqué diablos le está dando información sobre sí misma.

Que bueno que te guste la música... todos los jóvenes necesitan tener un hobby del que ocuparse...

Sí, claro... "Ay, de verdad que no entiendes nada, papá..."

Otra cosa como la hija del vicepresidente... –insinúa malignamente Ishisaki lo que provoca un silbido entre los más osados

¡Claro que no! –protesta Morisaki. -¡Por favor, a mi jamás me han gustado las...!

¡Ey, muchachos, ya dejen la plática y presten atención! –los llama el entrenador. –El Sr.Ishikawa quiere hablarles.

Yoshimitsu les da un pequeño discurso sobre el valor del esfuerzo, alcanzar los sueños, ponerse a prueba siempre... Los muchachos escuchan atentos asintiendo lo que el directivo dice. Noriko lo escucha de brazos cruzados, pensando molesta en que su padre que no supo ni manejar su propia vida no está en condiciones de aconsejar nada; Yuzo tiene la mirada fija en la colorada y en porqué diablos su hermano traicionó su vínculo con él por ella... Finalmente Ishikawa termina con un...

Bueno muchachos, les deseo suerte en el próximo campeonato. Den lo mejor de sí siempre en el futuro y ojalá pueda verlos en el equipo que disputará el próximo mundial sub-16. Hasta pronto, muchachos. –Luego de que los chicos se dispersan para cambiarse, se dirige a su hija.

Noriko, ya estoy libre, así que...

Entonces si ya se terminó tu farsa de "buen padre" yo me largo de aquí... –dice ella comenzando a alejarse.

Pero hija, quédate un rato más...

Noriko se da vuelta y lo mira entrecerrando los ojos, como cuando está muy molesta y quiere verse fría.

Ya te dije que no vine en calidad de visita social, además tengo otras cosas que hacer. Nos vemos en los próximos cinco años, "papá".

Dejando a su padre atrás, la rebelde muchacha se dispone a irse de allí rápidamente cuando se le ocurre tocarse la cara. La siente roja, efecto del sol directo del verano, entonces decide volver sobre sus pasos hacia el baño para refrescarse un poco. Noriko se enjuaga la cara, mira su reflejo en el espejo... su reflejo... ahora lo ve distinto a cuando salió; aunque lo intente negar el encuentro con su padre le trasmitió muchas cosas, más de las que ella quisiese, así que decide dejar de mirarse y sale del baño para marcharse y de la distracción no se da cuenta y se choca con alguien de frente.

¡Uy, perdón! Yo... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí! –pregunta ella al chocarse de frente que se trata de Yuzo Morisaki.

Bueno, vine a... –trata de responder el chico, pero luego cae en la cuenta de que no necesita justificarse. -¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

Pues vine a... ¿a cuantas cosas se pueden venir al baño? –exclama ella molesta.

¿Qué no te das cuenta de que es el baño de hombres? –le contesta Morisaki señalando el sanitario masculino que en su distracción la chica no vio. Ella se para con las manos en la cintura y contesta.

¡Psss! No creo que haya nada aquí que me vaya a sorprender demasiado ¿O sí?

Ella sonríe desafiante mientras retoma la marcha, pero su interlocutor no se conforma:

Oye¿por qué tiene que ser que en cada lugar que voy te encuentro¿No tienes suficiente con andar pegada a mi hermano que ahora tengo que aguantarte yo?

¡Ja! –se ríe Noriko; la pelea le ha devuelto el buen humor. -¿Y tú¡Soy YO la que cada vez que decido ir a algún lugar tengo que andar encontrándote! Créeme que es bastante molesto... así que si remotamente piensas que te vine a espiar, estás muy equivocado. Y ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho que hacer. Hasta dentro de muuuucho tiempo, "Yuzito"

Noriko se marcha tarareando una canción, con la adrenalina de la pelea se le ha pasado por un rato el fastidio, pero el que se ha quedado molesto es Morisaki.

"¡Otra vez se marchó y me dejó con la palabra en la boca¡Qué chica tan odiosa!"

Yuzo vuelve a su casa: ha tenido un día realmente pésimo, sólo comparable a cuando jugaba en el Mizukoshi y el Shutetsu le metió siete goles... Luego de saludar escuetamente a su madre y decirle que no tiene hambre se va a su cuarto y se acuesta en su cama. Mira la repisa, el armario, la foto del equipo... por alguna razón todas esas cosas que posee hoy le importan muy poco, o mejor dicho, no le sirven para responder su conflicto interno. La traición de su hermano, la odiosa colorada que para colmo es hija del vicepresidente de la JFA... ¿Cómo es posible que siendo una persona tan ordenada todo se le haya salido de control? La entrada de su madre, como siempre sin llamar a la puerta, lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Yuzito, no te oí entrar ¿Cómo te fue en la práctica?

"Sí supieras..." –Bien, como siempre... –responde su hijo.

Vine a preguntarte si querías comer algo... tengo un poco de milanesa de soja que quedó de ayer...

No gracias, mamá, no tengo hambre...

Nobuko se sienta en la cama de su hijo; como buena madre percibe cuando algo anda mal...

Estás muy pensativo... ¿Seguro que no tuviste ningún problema en la práctica?

No... en la práctica no... –responde Morisaki tratando de ser normal en la respuesta. –Sólo... sólo estoy cansado..

¡Ay, no hay duda de que te pareces tanto a tu hermano! Desde que te fuiste se quedó en su cuarto meditando...

¿Ah sí¿De verdad?

Y en el cuarto contiguo, Kenta también le está dando vueltas al asunto de Noriko, aunque desde otra perspectiva...

"_¡Me voy a terminar volviendo loca como mi madre, Morisaki¡Por favor, no dejes que me vuelva como ella!", _recuerda a Noriko decir desesperada.

"Pobre Ishikawa... realmente se siente muy mal la pobre" piensa el rockero mirando al diseño espacial dibujado en el techo, tratando de recordar cuando fue la última vez que se sintió tan responsable por alguien. Ni el viaje que hizo a Sudamérica con su padre en el barco de Greempeace para salvar a las ballenas lo había conmocionado tanto...

"Ishikawa no puede contar con su madre y probablemente tampoco con su padre, pero necesita alguien que la contenga... Quizás si le preguntara a mamá... no, si ella se entera que le dije a alguien es capaz de arrancarme las tripas... Debo buscarle un novio¿pero quién?"

Kenta toma la guitarra y empieza a jugar con los acordes, como cuando busca inspiración... hasta que se le ocurre la idea de oro... Revisa a los posibles candidatos¿Tamura? No, lo único que le hace falta a Noriko es que aparte de tener que hacerse cargo de su madre es hacerse cargo de un perro... ¿Uchiyama? Hum... mejor no, además el otro día le pareció que el tecladista lo estaba mirando de una forma no común entre amigos... a estas alturas el mejor candidato parece El Púa, y eso que tiene más de cincuenta años...

"¡No, esto no está funcionando!" –piensa molesto, luego decide a ver que está haciendo su padre y lo encuentra revisando algunos estudios sobre el lenguaje de los delfines.

Hola Kenta¿qué haces que traes esa cara?

¿Papá, como haces cuando necesitas una solución urgente para un problema y no la encuentras?

Hideki medita un poco; no desea dejar a su hijo sin una respuesta pero también quiere dejarlo pensar solo. Luego contesta...

Cuando no encuentras la solución a un problema, es porque no has podido expandir tus horizontes... Abre tu mente y encontrarás la solución a lo que sea...

Kenta vuelve a su recámara y sigue pensando en posibles candidatos...

"Expandir los horizontes..." –piensa en las palabras de su padre. Ahora revisa a los amigos de su hermano. "El amigo de Yuzo que anda en drogas... a ese sí que le hace falta una novia pero como que no me convence... el cara de simio... no, ella no está tan desesperada... Además tengo que conocerlo bien, después de todo será mi culpa si algo sale mal... Veamos, mamá dice que las mejores parejas se encuentran por contrarios porque se complementan... Si Ishikawa es agresiva, inconstante, falta de cariño necesita una persona que sea comprensiva, firme, centrada... alguien que represente orden en su vida caótica... ¿Pero quien de los que yo conozco es así?"

El muchacho suspira mientras sigue mirando al techo y se arroja sobre la almohada, desde ese posición puede escucha la voz de su madre recorrer el pasillo. Después de media hora de hablarle, ha logrado convencer a su hermano de que baje a comer...

¿Sabes lo que pasa, Yuzito? Necesitas expresarte más, eres demasiado previsible, demasiado ordenado... tienes que aprender a liberarte más...

"Previsible... ordenado... ¿CÓMO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ ANTES!"

Kenta sale como un bólido de la habitación y abraza a su mamá y a su hermano, feliz de haber resuelto su acertijo...

¡Lo encontré, lo encontré¡Ja, ja, ja¡Estaba frente a mis ojos la solución y no la veía! –le dice a Nobuko. Luego mira a su hermano, como si lo viera por primera vez que lo mira aún un poco resentido por no tenerle confianza. -¡Claro, es perfecto, perfecto, ja, ja, ja¡Me voy a "La cueva", a seguir organizando el recital¡No vengo a cenar, hasta luego!

Kenta se va corriendo; es evidente que recuperó su buen ánimo. Yuzo mira a su madre y entrecierra los ojos.

Realmente mamá, no veo en qué nos parecemos...

Después de dos largos días en que Kenta apareció en su casa apenas para dormir, lo cual vino bien para calmar los ánimos en Yuzo sobre el tema de su traición con la pelirroja, el rockero le está dando los últimos detalles al recital... y al plan para "emparejar" a su hermano... "Puedo hacer que me equivoqué de vuelta con el bolso... no, es capaz de dejármelo y que no vea a Ishikawa... En el recital, ahí es un buen momento para que se vean... es mi hermano y no puede faltar... pero si lo invito a él sólo puede ser que no quiera ir, o que sólo se quede un rato... tengo que asegurarme de que irá..." Kenta va elaborando su cuidadoso plan mientras camina sin rumbo fijo pegando carteles del recital. Levanta la mirada para ver dónde está y se topa con el cartel de la Secundaria Nankatsu...

"¡Ahí está! Los amigos de Yuzo... si los convenzo de que vayan, mi hermano no tendrá otro remedio que ir y de paso consigo más gente para el recital. Seguramente han de estar en su entrenamiento, voy a investigar...

Del otro lado de la reja de la escuela, las asistentes del equipo almuerzan mientras esperan que los chicos vuelvan de los vestidores...

No puedo creerlo, ya sólo faltan dos semanas para que comience el campeonato nuevamente. –dice emocionada Sanae, pensando en que va a poder ver nuevamente a Tsubasa sonriendo triunfal...

Es verdad, debemos aprovechar este tiempo que nos queda para salir alguna parte. Si no convencemos a los muchachos ahora, después ya no podremos –dice Yukari.

Podríamos hacer un picnic.. –sugiere Kumi...

¡No¡Ya hicimos eso el año pasado y entre Ishisaki y las hormigas se comieron todo! –protesta Sanae. –Mejor... ¡Mejor vayamos a bailar!

¿Qué¡No¡Es muy peligroso! –protesta la chica de las colitas; ella odia las discotecas.

Mira, Sanae. Ese muchacho de allí parece que anda buscando a alguien. –le dice Yukari. -¿Por qué no vas a ver que quiere?

¿Qué¡Claro que no! –exclama Kumi observando con desconfianza al Morisaki metalero. –Tiene cara de bandolero. Mejor no vayas, Sanae, puede ser peligroso...

¿Por qué dices eso? –le pregunta Yukari.

¡Pues mira la facha del tipo! Muy normal no se lo ve... –contesta con desdén; a Kumi, que es casi tan estructurada como Yuzo y le desagradan los "rebeldes".

Yo no le tengo miedo a nada. Iré a ver. –contesta Sanae dirigiéndose al muchacho. Se acerca hasta la reja y se sorprende al ver su cara tan parecida a la de su compañero de escuela.

¡Morisaki¿Qué te pasó en el pelo?

Kenta se ríe y da la misma respuesta que le da a todo el mundo.

Si soy Morisaki, pero me estás confundiendo con Yuzo. Yo soy su hermano Kenta...

Ahhh... –"Este debe ser el hermano gemelo del que hablaron los chicos", piensa. -No, si eso se nota. A ver, pasa...

Sanae le abre la puerta al hermano de Yuzo y ambos se dirigen hacia donde están las otras entrenadoras... Ella les explica la identidad del recién llegado, Yukari comenta lo parecido que es a su hermano mientras que Kumi no dice nada, pero que para sus adentros piensa que el mundo es un desastre ya que cada vez hay gente más rara y lo difícil que ha de ser para Morisaki tener un hermano descarriado...

Entonces Kenta... –pregunta Yukari. –¿Viniste a buscar a tu hermano? Está en los vestidores cambiándose, con los demás... ¿Quieres ir a verlo o lo esperas?

No, no, no es necesario.. En realidad vine a invitarlos al recital de nuestra banda. ¿Saben que tengo una banda de rock, verdad? Bueno, daremos un recital el sábado en la noche. Si vienen todos y presentan estos volantes les harán un descuento. –explica mientras les da unos papeles.

Qué bien... ¿Y nosotras también podemos ir? –pregunta Sanae.

¡Claro! Convenzan a sus amigos y le diré al Púa que las deje entrar gratis. Bueno, debo irme a seguir haciendo propaganda. ¡Nos vemos el sábado!

Kenta se marcha rápidamente mientras las chicas se quedan hablando del plan...

Oye, mira que buena onda resultó el hermano de Morisaki. –comenta Yukari. –Mira que venirse hasta acá e invitarnos...

Y darnos cupones de descuento... –agrega Sanae. -¡Vayamos a ese recital!

Pues yo no sé... –duda Kumi, en eso llegan los muchachos ya cambiados.

¡Hola chicas¿Nos extrañaron? –pregunta Ishisaki haciéndose el gracioso como siempre.

La verdad que a ti no... –contesta Sanae, de modo no muy dulce lo que provoca la risa de todos. -¡Ah, Morisaki¡Recién estuvo tu hermano aquí, pero ya se fue!

¿Mi hermano? –pregunta el muchacho extrañado.

Sí, dice que su banda dará un recital el sábado. Nos dio a todos cupones de descuento.

Yuzo se alarma: Kenta + Nankatsu + recital + invitación Noriko Ishikawa. ¡Diablos! Si el equipo va a ir ya no podrá hacerse el enfermo como había pensado los últimos días cuando sus padres hablaban del recital. Luego piensa: "Tengo que evitar a toda costa de que los muchachos quieran..."

¡Entonces está decidido! –exclama Taki. -¡El sábado nos juntamos todos en la casa de Kisugi a las 20!

Muy bien, además tenemos que llegar temprano para buscar lugar... –dice Yukari. –Chicas, tenemos que ir a elegirnos ropa...

Me parece que yo no puedo ir... -Kumi trata de justificarse...

...mi papá tiene el auto roto... –explica Sanae -¿Me pasas a buscar tú, Tsubasa?

Sí... claro... –responde Oozora.

¡Y a mí! –exclama Kumi cambiando de opinión.

Los muchachos se ponen a deliberar sobre quien busca a quien y si comer ramen o pizza antes de ir, Morisaki sólo atina a golpearse la cabeza pensando "Muy tarde..."

La suerte está echada; el sábado volvería a encontrarse con Ishikawa.

_Hola a todos, soy Vicky de nuevo. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, hoy no tengo nada que contarles pues las preguntas mas importantes ya las respondí en los topics. ¡Pregunten lo que quieran que a mi me encantan las preguntas! Un beso a todos._

_Vicky_


	8. Nadie en Casa por Sietesoles

**Capítulo # 8 Nadie en Casa (Por Sietesoles)**

Una niña juega con un señor joven, sonriente, alzando ágilmente a la pequeña y ella fingiendo volar. Ríen juntos. La niña tiene una polera amarilla con una flor rosada al centro, disfruta enormemente el juego, el señor la mira embelesado. Se acerca una mujer muy guapa, con una sonrisa encantadora, se nota que son una pareja joven de recién casados sólo con las miradas cómplices entre los ambos. La pequeña jala los brazos hacia su madre, ella la alcanza y la niña le abraza el cuello. El señor toma la mano de la joven señora y se van caminando juntos a un auto que, a simple vista, hace notar que la familia no tiene dinero para gastar en banalidades.

Noriko está sentada en La Cueva recordando cómo eran las cosas antes de que su dizque padre se fuera. Toma uno de los refrescos extraños que el Púa le hace cuando nota que está muy triste… con estas pequeñas cosas a veces él puede reemplazar la ausencia del padre real, pero obviamente no es suficiente. Su madre se tendría que enamorar perdidamente del Púa, como se enamoró de su padre, para poder tener algo de estabilidad en su vida. ¿Qué hacer con ella¿Decirle que el amor de su vida y causante de todos sus problemas estaba en la ciudad¿Cómo podría hacerle sentir lo mal que él las había hecho sentir todo este tiempo? O al menos molestarlo mucho, como para que se arrepienta haberlas dejado… no quiere dejar las cosas así, pero tampoco quiere ser como su madre. La entrada estruendosa de Kenta interrumpe sus divagaciones y encoge su corazón, sin contar, claro, la entrada repentina de miles de mariposas en no solamente su estómago. En resumidas cuentas, Kenta logra con sólo entrar al boliche lo que cuatro jugos especiales del Púa no habían logrado en más de una hora.

¡Yo sé exactamente lo que necesitas, Noriko! – grita Kenta desde la puerta, haciendo que todo el boliche se entere de que Noriko necesitaba algo y sólo él sabía qué.

Desde el otro lado, exactamente desde la barra, el Púa hace señales con los brazos para que no siga gritando, todavía no se enteró de lo que pasó, y podía meter la pata con su excesiva energía y buen humor. Kenta lo ignora totalmente, su objetivo es Noriko y hacerle un poco más llevadero el día.

¡Estuve pensando en esto toda la tarde, pero la idea vino como una iluminación!

Vi a mi padre en la escuela de tu hermano. – Noriko le interrumpe la alegría y manda al diablo sus buenas intenciones con una oración.

¿Qué? – no puede creer la mala suerte y valentía de su amiga. Sabe que verlo es algo humanamente imposible en otras personas, pero su amiga no es como todos.

Noriko le lanza la mirada más triste que Kenta recibió en mucho tiempo, triste y confundida. Lo único que el metalero atina a hacer es agarrarle la mano, sin preguntar nada, se quedan un rato así hasta que ella se para y se va. Kenta decide no seguirla, sabe que es uno de los momentos en que hay que dejar a Noriko en su espacio para que mastique su rabia, pena, y todo lo que siente, sola.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, _

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her, _

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

(No podría decirte por qué ella se sentía así,

Se sentía así todos los días.

Y yo no podía ayudarla,

Solo la vi cometer los mismos errores otra vez.)

Como siempre, escapa, de la Cueva, de Kenta, de sus amigos, de la gente, y de todo lo que pueda tratar de mejorar su mal humor. Se va a caminar a los lugares alejados de siempre, donde no conoce a nadie y sabe que nadie parará a saludarla o algo así. Le vienen ganas de hacer algo que no hace mucho tiempo: fumar. Busca en su mochila, que es casi como una caja de Pandora o el sombrero de un mago, y encuentra una cigarrera muy bonita, con unos cigarros viejos adentro. Saca uno, lo enciende con un encendedor que creía perdido en el triángulo de las Bermudas de un bolsillo oculto en el fondo de su mochila, y se pone a fumar. Juega con la cigarrera sin pensar en nada, es plateada, el frente tiene unas rayas verticales muy elegantes, está acolchada por dentro por un tipo de terciopelo guindo fino, tiene una esquina rasgada, se nota que es vieja. Al jalar una hilacha se da cuenta de algo grabado por dentro. Levanta un poco más la tela, lee:

" Para mi querido hijo Yoshimitsu Ishikawa, en su graduación"

"¡Esto es del desnaturalizado que tengo por padre!" – pensó Yoshiko, asombrada, tratando de recordar cómo había ido a parar algo suyo en su mochila.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, _

_where she belongs._

(¿Qué pasa, qué está mal ahora?

Demasiados, demasiados problemas.

No sabe a donde pertenece,

a donde pertenece).

Vuelve a leer el grabado¿quién regaló esto a su padre¿Su abuelo o su abuela? Ni los conoce, o no se acuerda de ellos, tal vez los vio cuando era pequeña… Mira la caja con rabia, la tira lejos de donde está, sacando antes los cigarros que quedaban. Se siente cansada, los párpados le pesan, intenta pensar en el concierto de mañana, intenta recordar cómo es que tiene la cigarrera.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, _

_no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

(Quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie ahí

En donde se encuentra, rota por dentro.

Sin un lugar a donde ir,

para secar sus ojos.

Rota por dentro).

Noriko necesita urgentemente un abrazo. ¿Correr a refugiarse en Kenta otra vez? No. No puede darse el lujo de demostrar lo que siente. ¿Ir a su casa? Imposible. Ver a u madre tirada en su cama, viendo televisión sin hacer nada más, con el pelo mal teñido, el camisón muy usado y la boca sin pintar la pondría de peor humor. No quiere ser como ella, nunca. Odia más a su padre por haber sido el causante del desastre en que vivían las dos. Poco a poco va recordando.

_Open your eyes and look outside, _

_find a reasons why._

_You've been rejected, _

_And now you can't find _

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, _

_where she belongs._

(Abre tus ojos y mira afuera,

encuentra un por qué.

Has sido rechazada,

Y ahora no puedes encontrar

lo que dejaste atrás.

Se fuerte, se fuerte ahora.

Demasiados problemas, demasiados problemas.

No sabe a donde pertenece,

a donde pertenece).

El día de la partida la mamá de Noriko despierta cuando su padre terminaba de sacar sus cosas de la casa. Noriko es pequeña, ve a su madre gritar a su papá más de lo usual, sabe que algo está mal. Las peleas eran normales, siempre había algo que su padre quería y no tenía, siempre había algo que la madre se negaba a dejarle tener. Noriko entiende que algo más pasa, las lágrimas de su madre no son las de siempre. Su padre está más serio que de costumbre. Se acerca a ella, la alza, la abraza fuerte, la deja en el piso y se va. El auto parte dejando mucho humo tras de sí, Noriko alcanza a correr un poco, persiguiéndolo, no lo puede retener. Regresa sobre sus pasos lentamente, triste, mirando el suelo. Casi en la entrada de la casa ve brillar algo, aumenta la velocidad de sus pasos, es la cigarrera, seguramente su padre la dejó caer. La levanta, la abraza y corre a su cuarto, para esconderla junto a sus otros tesoros y para dejar de escuchar los sollozos inconsolables de su madre.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, _

_no place to go to dry her eyes._

(Quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie ahí.

Es donde ella se encuentra, rota por dentro.

Sin un lugar a donde ir,

para secar sus ojos.

Rota por dentro).

Noriko recuerda bien la cigarrera, ahora todo tiene sentido, con razón guarda todavía algo de su padre, y tan cerca de ella (casi nunca se separa de su mochila). Se da la vuelta y corre a recuperarla. La rabia no contó con la poca fuerza que le dio un rato antes al tiro, así que no tarda mucho en encontrarla. La levanta, le sopla el polvo, vuelve a poner los cigarros adentro, la guarda y se va. Un recuerdo triste, pero recuerdo. Tiene que hacer algo con su padre.

Pasa por el Nankatsu al volver, no tiene ganas ni de burlarse de los ñoños que practican deportes después de clases, hace una mueca de disgusto y se va. Patea piedras en el camino sin ver qué hay por delante, patea una con fuerza, escucha un quejido lastimero.

¿Es que no ves que hay gente que vive en el mundo aparte de ti!

Noriko lo ve, aliviada, es el Morisaki que ve hasta en la sopa sin querer. No sabe qué impulsa algo que le nace en el pecho, pero se siente aliviada al ver a Yuzo frente a ella. No lo ataca esta vez, es más, su necesidad de abrazo es tal que se abalanza al Morisaki ñoño y lo abraza, casi haciéndolo caer. Él no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero siente que Noriko solloza en su pecho… casi la misma escena que vio antes, con su doble. Responde el abrazo más rápido que su hermano, le frota un poco la espalda, como Nobuko hace en las noches cuando tiene una pesadilla y no tiene más remedio que llamarla. No dicen nada, la acción es la que cuenta esta vez. Un ratito después, más corto de lo que ellos pensaron que duró (la relatividad y sus recovecos), la roja se separa bruscamente de Yuzo, murmura un "Gracias" confundido y se va tan rápido como llegó frotándose los ojos, dejando al pobre de Morisaki más confundido que cherry en frasco de aceitunas.

Noriko corre a su casa, sin creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero sintiéndose muy aliviada. Entra y encuentra a su madre como pensó que iba a encontrarla.

Hola ma.

Hola hija. Dejé algo de comer en la mesa.

Bueno, gracias.

No tiene intenciones de comer, así que va directamente a su cuarto y empieza a practicar con el bajo para el concierto, tiene que salir perfecto.

Kenta vuelve a su casa con sólo veinte panfletos de sobra, que decide repartir en la mañana, camino al colegio, ahora tiene que planear algo más interesante.

"Pobre Noriko… ver a su padre… seguro el desgraciado no le dio bola o la trató mal… debe ser todo un perro" – reniega el gemelo sensible pensando en el mal rato que seguro pasó su amiga con él – "Definitivamente tengo que hacer algo con estos dos… Yuzo incluso sería el lado estable de Noriko, y ella tal vez lo haga vivir un poco…" – a veces piensa que su hermano no su vida se encierra en una bola de cuero.

Yuzo Morisaki vuelve a su casa confundido, abatido, sufriendo, pero con unas cosquillas especiales en la panza al recordar el abrazo repentino de Noriko. Camina rápido, sin mirar a los lados, usando algo del instinto de arquero que debería tener para no chocar con el resto de la gente que camina por la calle. Llega a su casa con una sonrisita poco disimulable.

¡Hola ma!

¿Kenta? – pregunta Nobuko extrañadísima, pensó hacer escuchado a su hijo entrar como media hora atrás.

No mami, soy Yuzo.

Es que me saludaste como tu hermano… - el instinto le dice que algo pasa - ¿está todo bien, hijito?

Todo perfecto, ma – responde el gemelo antes serio, a tiempo de empezar a subir a su cuarto – Hola Kentita – saluda a su hermano al verlo desde el pasillo en su cuarto, sin borrarse la sonrisa de la cara.

¿Yuzo?

Sí, Kenta, soy yo.- responde al confundido ahora Kenta, por tan visible alegría.

Yuzo entra a su cuarto, tira su mochila en algún rincón (cosa que usualmente no hace) y se tira en su cama sin siquiera pensar en la tarea de matemáticas que tiene que hacer para el día siguiente. Mira el techo y sus detalles, no deja de pensar en ella. Se da la vuelta y hunde la cara en la almohada, nada. Da vueltas y vueltas en su cama, tal vez pueda encontrar una pose en que la idea se le vaya de la cabeza, no logra su objetivo. Se sienta en la cama, sonríe, se muerde el labio inferior sonriendo todavía, las mariposas volvieron, pero lo peor es que no sabe por qué, esa roja de maquillaje feo y exagerado no debería gustarle, una chica como Kumi es más para él, dulce, educada, seria, centrada, no una loca de esas que trata de llamar la atención del mundo con ropa negra y actitud forzada. Se para, va a su escritorio para hacer la tarea, no se puede concentrar. Ni modo, tendrá que usar ese recurso. Sale de su cuarto con pasos decididos y entra al cuarto de su hermano, que está tirado en su cama, con los audífonos a todo volumen, las manos bajo la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y los pies marcando el ritmo de alguna canción.

Kenta.

Y su hermano nada.

¡Kenta! – insiste Yuzo.

Nada. Está en su mundo, pensando cómo hacer que a Noriko le guste la idea de estar con su hermano tanto como a él.

¡Kenta! – grita Yuzo, no obtiene respuesta alguna. Se acerca a su hermano y lo sacude como condenado, haciendo que se "despierte" como de una pesadilla, aterrado.

¡Sí que eres un condenado, Yuzo¡¿Qué cuernos te pasa!

Necesito ayuda con algo, hermanito – le confiesa Yuzo, sonriendo.

A Kenta se le enciende la alarma de conexión astral gemela, siente que Yuzo va a contarle algo demasiado interesante. Cuenta hasta veintisiete para calmarse y no vengarse por tan brusca interrupción, se sienta en la cama, sonríe y le pregunta con un tonito dulzón:

¿Qué tienes, Yuzín?

El gemelo serio endereza la espalda para contarle algo al parecer muy importante, aclara la garganta y empieza el relato:

LoquepasaesqueNorikochocóconmigohaceunratoyderepenteseabalanzó – dice atropelladamente. Su hermano lo mira asombrado por descubrir la capacidad casi inhumana de su hermano al hablar… tiene que detenerlo.

¿Qué¡No te entendí nada! – se acerca y le agarra los hombros - ¡Tranquilo!

Yuzo respira hondo, trata de borrar la sonrisa de media luna que tiene dibujada en la cara y vuelve a empezar:

Lo que pasa es que Noriko chocó conmigo hace un rato y de repente se abalanzó – hace una pausa, para mantener al receptor del mensaje en suspenso – hacia mí – traga saliva, nueva pausa - ¡y me abrazó!

Para el metalero la noticia no puede ser mejor, especialmente si su hermano se la cuenta tan –extrañamente- emocionado. Lo mira, sonríe en luna llena también, y lo abraza efusivamente, como si hubiera dado respuesta a todos sus males. Se quedan unos minutos mirándose las caras, de repente Kenta parece picado por algo y sale corriendo del cuarto sin dar explicaciones, sólo gritando a su madre que ya vuelve casi desde la calle, dando antes un portazo al salir.

Yuzo se queda extrañado por la respuesta de su hermano porque esperaba algo así como… como un consejo, y recibió todo menos eso. Levanta los hombros como señal de resignación a tener el hermano impredecible que tiene y vuelve a su cuarto, a martirizarse pensando en ella.

En la Cueva el Púa trata de darle sentido a todo el escándalo del día, Noriko triste, Kenta más raro de lo usual… sus jugos sin efecto.

"La vida ya no es lo de antes"- piensa, mientras seca un vaso con un trapo histórico y cetrino.

Escucha unos pasos presurosos y pesados bajar por las gradas de la entrada, voltea a ver y se encuentra a Kenta jadeando por el buen trote desde su casa al bar, trata de respirar profundamente y por fin habla (grita):

¡NORIKOOOOOO! – mira a todos lados para encontrarla - ¿Norikooooo?

Noriko no está, Kenta, no volvió – responde el Púa desde el otro lado.

¡Gracias! – sale corriendo otra vez, esta vez hacia la casa de su amiga roja.

Llega por fin al descuidado lugar donde vive su amiga, se nota que nadie aprecia mucho las plantas, su mamá estaría feliz allí, reviviendo todo vegetal que encontrase, como en un tipo de E.R. botánico… Se tranquiliza un poco mientras se acerca a la puerta. Toca tres veces, nada, vuelve a tocar un poco más fuerte, sale una señora que combina muy bien con la casa: descuidada, desarreglada, con la cara lavada y un par de buenas ojeras de no dormir por lo menos tres días seguidos.

¿Sí? – pregunta, molesta.

¿Está Noriko? – pregunta Kenta, después de entender por qué su amiga no quiere ser como su madre.

A ver, la busco… - dice, fastidiada - ¡NORIKOOOOOO! – grita casi en la oreja del visitante – NORIIIIIIIIIIKOOOOOOOOOOOO – insiste, al no obtener respuesta alguna. Se escuchan unos pasos sigilosos y lentos un poco lejos, Noriko quiere ver quién es, no se le ocurra a su padre aparecer de improviso. Reconoce el pelo en puntas de su amigo, los dedos largos y finos de sus manos de guitarrista, se arregla un poco el pelo, alisa su polera y baja rápido.

Gracias mamá – le dice, como empujándola un poco. No invita a Kenta a pasar, sale y lo mira, extrañada -¿Qué haces acá?

Vine porque quiero decirte algo muy importante – le dice, viéndola fijo.

Noriko se emociona sin saber por qué, o tal vez sí, pero muy en el fondo.

¿Qué? – las mariposas hacen escándalo en la panza.

¡Hoy estuviste muy acarameladita con Yuzo¿No, picarona? – pregunta, juguetón, con cara de saberlo todo. Noriko no responde, él insiste - ¡Yo no conocía ésas tus habilidades! Vas a ser mi cuñadita¿no? – sigue, sin ver la reacción de su amiga.

Obviamente las mariposas caen muertas, nunca esperó que ese infeliz hermano del chico que tanto le gusta le contara todo lo que pasa. Siente que la ira le calienta los pies, las piernas, las manos, los hombros, la cabeza… quiere reventar. Se nota. El metalero empieza a asustarse, pocas veces ve a su amiga así, sabe que por algo metió la pata.

Creo que no es tan buena noticia… - dice, retrocediendo poco a poco – yo ya me voy – sale a paso apresurado, con su carrera de casamentero desbaratada al primer intento.

Noriko no alcanza a hacer nada, sólo ve a su amigo escapar como alma que lleva el diablo… "Me las vas a pagar, chismoso de #··$&·"

Nuevo día. Yuzo despierta más en paz consigo mismo que lo usual… se pregunta si es por el abrazo furtivo de ayer, pero sinceramente no le importa, está feliz. Desayuna cantando, espera a su hermano sin reclamar, incluso mete su almuerzo en el bolsillo especial de la mochila para engañar a su mamá fingiendo que sí come el sándwich de germen de trigo y las galletas de sémola. Kenta baja por fin, toma la leche de soya sin sabor, Nobuko les da barras de quinua con miel por verlos tan felices. Salen de la casa, Kenta golpea a Yuzo en el hombro, cómplice de aventuras y conquistas, él ríe sin saber por qué… incluso se siente atontado. Se separan en la esquina de siempre, cada cual a su colegio.

¿No quieres que mande saludos a NADIE, hermanito? – pregunta el gemelo de uniforme desarreglado, inquisidor.

No "todavía", hermanito – dice el del uniforme pulcro, con cierto sarcasmo en la voz.

Se dan la mano con el saludo Morisaki y se separan. Al doblar la esquina que de la calle que va al Nankatsu, Yuzo se siente aplastado contra una pared, rápida y violentamente. Noriko está tras él, con ojos furibundos y las manos listas para atacar.

¿ERES IMBÉCIL O QUÉ? – grita con toda la fuerza que tiene, el pobre de Yuzo no entiende nada – ¡RESPONDE, IDIOTA! – obviamente no puede, está casi en shock - ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE A TU HERMANO LO QUE PASÓ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!

¿Quién crees tú que eres para gritarme así en medio de la calle? – es la única que hace que reaccione así.

¿QUÉ? – ella no cree que el ñoño le responde.

¡Que quién te crees para tratarme así!

Es lo que mínimamente te mereces por hablador… - Noriko se acercó a su cara para intimidarlo, pero Yuzo sentía algo que ya no dejaba que esta chica haga lo que quiera con él.

Es lo que mínimamente mereces por andar abalanzándote a los brazos de cuanto chico ves – respondió el, tranquilo, sin alterarse. Noriko se sintió muy ofendida, la frase no le sonó del todo amable, y no era bonita, Yuzo respondió con un poco de los celos que sintió al verla con su hermano.

A ti no te importa lo que hago con mi vida… ¡NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS! Imbécil…

¿Y crees que yo a ti, loca? – Le sacaron de las casillas.

Noriko lo mira con todo el odio de su alma, el gemelo ñoño no se deja intimidar, agarran los tiros de sus mochilas con rabia, Noriko masculla algo, Yuzo bufa, se dan la vuelta y se van.

_La canción es de Avril Lavigne, se llama "Nobody's home". Es mi primer songfic, gracias a Yun por la ayuda y la idea (en realidad lo de la canción fue idea suya). _

_Bueno, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, como siempre. Espero que les guste este capítulo, y ya sabe, preguntas y comentarios son bien recibidos. Un saludo a todos._

_ADRIANA_

_(Sietesoles)_


	9. I play my part by Vicky

**ROCK & ROLL Y SOCCER: Un fic de Yuzo Morisaki**

**Capítulo # 9 I play my part, and you play your game **_(By Vicky)_

Y así en medio de peleas, encuentros y desencuentros dignos de alguna serie adolescente estilo 'Dawson's creek", llegamos al día del recital.

La campaña de publicidad organizada por Kenta había resultado y parecía como si todos los jóvenes de la ciudad de Nankatsu estuvieran allí en "La Cueva". Desde que anocheció, no se han dejado de vender entradas y antes de la medianoche el local ya está lleno...

En el "bunker" de la banda, que no es otra cosa que el depósito de la disquería, entre las cajas, las cortinas y el espejo (regalo de la mamá de Uchiyama, observemos), en un camarín improvisado, los "Anonimous" planean los detalles...

Tamura se pasea nervioso revisando por enésima vez de que todo esté guardado, Noriko se viste detrás de una cortina (luego de haber amenazado de muerte a todo el que trate de espiarla), Kenta practica los acordes de la guitarra una vez más mientras que el tecladista se termina de arreglar frente al espejo de mamá.

-¿Y, Morisaki, cómo estoy? –pregunta su compañero.

-Bien, supongo... –responde con cara de "y yo que sé".

-¿De verdad? ¡Ay, muchas gracias, realmente valoro mucho tu opinión! –exclama Uchiyama con una alegría poco normal...

-Ah, sí... ¿Sí? –pregunta el hermano de Yuzo un poco sorprendido, un poco preocupado...

-Claro que sí... –responde el tecladista y luego mira para ambos lados a ver quienes lo escuchan. –Mira, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero te lo diré si hoy todo sale bien...

-¡Ah...! –lanza un grito Kenta ya asustado. -¿Y por qué tanto mister...?

-¡Ay, por Díos, quítenme esta cosa de encima! –interrumpe Noriko, saliendo de unas de las cortinas con un cepillo en una mano y las botas en otra, seguida del perro de Tamura.

-Tamura, ¿era necesario que trajeras a tu perro JUSTO hoy? –le pregunta Morisaki viendo como el canino (un pastor inglés) trataba de abusar de los zapatos de su compañera.

-A mi el pelo de perro me da alergia... -acota Uchiyama.

-Es que ustedes bien saben que mi abuela está enferma... –responde el baterista . -Era eso o no venir...

Noriko salta con su casi habitual mal carácter a defender su calzado mientras el perro le mueve la cola..

-¡Pues quítame a este pulgoso perro de...!

-Se llama "Mugroso"...

-¡Quítame a este pulgoso de Mugroso de encima porque voy a sacrificarlo ahora mismo si no lo haces!

Noriko echa fuego por los ojos, como si se fuera a comer a alguien, pero Kenta deja de jugar con los acordes y contesta:

-Ishikawa, no digas esas cosas... Mi padre es miembro honorífico de la protectora de animales, y cómo su hijo estoy en contra de la violencia contra los animales...

La roja está por responder alguna grosería pero es interrumpida por la llegada de El Púa.

-Ey, muchachos ¿están listos? Ya está llegando más gente y se va a poner impaciente...

-Sí, creo que no falta nada... –contesta Kenta. -Estamos listos..

-Bueno, vengan a terminar de ajustar el sonido... –Ve al pastor inglés. -¿QUÉ hace esta cosa acá, Tamura?

-¡Bueno, no tenía donde dejarlo! ¡Ya basta, se porta bien!

-Entonces asegúrate de atarlo bien. –le responde el Púa. -No quiero que me caigan los inspectores y tengan un motivo para cerrarnos justo hoy...

El púa y los demás se van al local mientras Noriko se queda peleando con las botas... solamente acompañada de... Kenta...

-Ishikawa...

-...

-Ishikawa... ¡Ishikawa...! ¡Noriko!

La chica reacciona como si le diera una corriente eléctrica; es la segunda vez que la llama por su nombre y no puede evitar que la voz le tiemble al decir..

-¿S... sí?

-Noriko... no te enojes conmigo.. –le dice el muchacho. –Yo no trato de hacerte mal y lo sabes...

La chica lo mira e internamente suspira... la verdad le resulta muy difícil enojarse con él. "Qué estúpida me estoy volviendo", piensa, pero solo contesta...

-Está bien.. dejémoslo así... Ya mejor vamos... –agrega tomando su bajo, mientas baja por la escalera hasta el bar...

-Bueno, vayamos. ¡Aún no ha empezado y ya hay mucha gente! ¿Te conté que el otro día pasé por la escuela de mi hermano y dejé unos volantes? ¡Y no sabes que suerte que lo hice, porque gracias a eso vinieron todos sus amigos del equipo de fútbol!

Noriko se detiene en seco: equipo de fútbol... tenían que ser los ñoños que fue a ver con su desalmado padre, y seguramente en él vino el ñoño mayor...

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ COSA! ¿No me digas que están todos aquí?

-¡Claro, por supuesto! –exclama Kenta de la alegría. -¡Ja, estaba seguro que te daría gusto de saberlo! Fíjate allí están.. –dice señalando desde abajo al bar... ¿Qué te parece...? ¡Noriko, Noriko, espera no te vayas! –exclama mientras la sigue hasta la puerta de la disquería...

Los chicos se sientan en unas mesas largas, afortunadamente hay espacios para todos... Ryo le tira indirectas a Tsubasa para ver si hace algo con respecto a Sanae, indirectas que el amigo del balón parece no entender... Teppei, Kisugi y Taki planean cómo harán para probar la mayor cantidad de tragos posibles siendo menores de edad... Manabu aburre a Jacobo y a los otros porristas con sus conocimientos sobre la historia de rock, desde The Beatles hasta la actualidad... el resto del equipo o está pidiendo cerveza o está mirando a las posibles chicas que van llegando... Todos se están divirtiendo, menos Yuzo, claro...

-¡Vaya, este lugar está súper! –exclama una feliz Sanae mientras va buscando lugar en una mesa larga para todo el equipo... labores de la asistente...

-La música, el ambiente... todo está realmente muy organizado... –observa Yukari haciendo lo mismo...

-Chicas... estamos en un sótano... –comenta Kumi con desagradado, ella realmente fue sólo por ver si tenía algún momento de acercarse a Tsubasa.

-¡Qué importa! ¡El hermano de Morisaki cumplió su palabra de que nos dejarían entrar gratis! –exclama la primer asistente.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Oye, Morisaki, qué suerte que tengas un hermano tan a todo dar! –responde Yukari, también entusiasmada mientras se sienta.

-Sí, soy muy afortunado... –responde con ironía el muchacho, mientras trata de refugiarse en su bebida, que en su caso no es otro que los licuados del Púa. ¡Si es por la genial intervención de Kenta que empezó este problema! Pero su hermano no hace caso, él está demasiado ocupando probando el sonido...

"Problemas en la gran familia del rock...", suspira el Púa mientras vigila desde la barra que nadie entre sin pagar, pero la presencia de una chica lo distrae de su atención flotante.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, jovencita?

-Eh... es... que anda buscando una persona... ¿usted conoce al señor Shinya Nakamura? Es que lo estoy buscando y parece que nadie lo conoce...

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Así que buscas a Shinya Nakamura?

La joven responde con voz temblorosa:

-Ssss... sí... ¿porqué? ¿Me equivoqué de lugar?

El Púa observa a la dueña de finísima voz, y puede observar que es una jovencita de cabello y ojos azules, vestida de camisa blanca y pantalón negro... evidentemente no es del ambiente. El rockero apoya sus amplios brazos sobre la barra y contesta:

-No, no te equivocaste muchachita, pero es que no me llamaban así desde la escuela primaria... Yo soy Shinya Nakamura, pero puedes decirme "El púa" como todos...

-Mucho gusto señor Púa. Mi nombre es Masae Toguchi, pero mi familia me dice Ma-ko. Encantada. –dice la joven haciendo rápidamente una reverencia.

-¿Así que Toguchi, eh? Entonces tú debes la sobrina del dueño de la disquería ¿eh?

–Así es. Mi mamá y yo nos acabamos de mudar de Osaka hasta aquí, ella habló con mi tío y dijo que usted necesitaba una camarera y yo me ofrecí para el trabajo así que... este...

Mako habla temblorosa mientras su futuro jefe la observa; es evidente de que es provinciana, más de lo que puede ser una joven en Nankatsu... realmente no parece tener ninguna experiencia en atender un bar...

-Bueno Mako, puedo ponerte a prueba hoy, como ves hay un recital y necesito ayuda. Dime ¿Tú sabes de atender un bar, no?

-¿Eh? Eh.. bueno... yo allá en Osaka yo atendía un café con mi mamá... necesitamos mucho el dinero, ¡Por favor, deme una oportunidad!

La muchacha cierra los ojos suplicantes y el Púa sabe si da su palabra con alguien ya no podrá darse vuelta pero, vencido por el mismo instinto con el que probablemente cuide de Noriko, el perro de Tamura y demás contesta:

-¡Muy bien, contratada!

La hora va pasando... los muchachos se van a poniendo a tono con la música y el lugar... y las cervezas, donde no pueden faltar los concursos de quién toma más de golpe o los empujoncitos para ir a hablar con alguna chica... Pero a Yuzo no le importa casi nada, tiene sus ojos directo en la pelirroja... vestida con un vestido negro, unas medias negras y botas largas rojas como su cabello, un atuendo nada apropiado para una chica que se precie de normal... preciosa realmente... además la letra de la canción que canta su hermano como que no lo está ayudando mucho...

_Paint your smile on your lips (Sonrisa dibujada en sus labios) _

_Blood red nails on your fingertips (Pintura rojo sangre en sus dedos)_

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy (El sueño de un colegial, actúas tan tímidamente)_

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye (Tu verdadero primer beso fue tu primer beso de adiós)_

_You're a loaded gun (Eres un pistolero solitario)_

_There's nowhere to run (No has adónde correr) _

_No one can save me (Nadie puede salvarme)_

_The damage is done (El daño está hecho)_

_Shot through the heart (Dispara al corazón)_

And you're to blame (Y eres culpable) 

_You give love a bad name (Le das al amor un mal nombre)_

_I play my part and you play your game (Juego mi parte y juegas tu juego)_

_You give love a bad name (Le das al amor un mal nombre)_

_give love... a bad name (das al amor… un mal nombre)_

Otra que no se ve nada feliz es Kumi… desde que llegaron, Tsubasa no le ha hecho ni un poquito de caso y se ha puesto a conversar con Sanae… trata de escuchar lo que dicen y aparentemente sólo son cosas de fútbol... Kumi se agarra de la cabeza; ¡Pero si el fútbol es de lo que más disfruta hablar su peor es nada y la única con verdadera paciencia par escucharlo es Sanae! Está perdiendo la guerra y no tiene con que remediarlo...

La gente aplaude; es la señal de que termina la primera parte del concierto

"No, no soy de las que se da por vencida tan fácilmente... ¡Ya sé!" –piensa y se dirige a la barra para comprar alguna cosa con su vale e interrumpir la reunión... Después de hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para encontrar algo de tomar que no tenga nada sospechoso, y después de que la nueva camarera le asegurase y recontra asegurase que no tenía alcohol la bebida se lleva una gaseosa y tras hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para pasar entre la gente trata de llevársela, pero con tal mala suerte que va a chocarse con la chica más malhumorada de "La cueva"... la bajista del grupo musical.

-¿QUÉ demonios haces? ¿Dejaste tus lentes en tu casa?

Noriko le echa un vistazo a la muchacha y a juzgar por su aspecto es obvio que no es del ambiente.. la ropa... el peinado... toda una ñoña. No puede evitar pensar que así es seguramente como le gustaría a su padre que fuera y le causa repulsión... Sin embargo la incómoda situación podía tornarse divertida... Kumi, en cambio, para no ser menos decide hacerle frente a la situación:

-Te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que dices, porque mi novio está allí y el no deja nadie

Ishikawa voltea a ver al muchacho y se fija en Victor, que trata de jugar una pulseada con Ryo que por supuesto pierde...

-¿Cuál, ese, el grandote?

-¿Eh? Eh... no, no... ¡Ese de allí!

Kumi señala a Tsubasa pero para su mala suerte él sigue hablando con Sanae... Ishikawa lo reconoce como uno de los del equipo del Morisaki ñoño y se echa a reír.

-Pues perdóname que te lo diga pero tu "novio" no parece demasiado atento a tu seguridad.. –dice Noriko viendo que Tsubasa a estas alturas ya se ríe a carcajadas con Sanae. –Evidentemente anda ocupado en otras cosas... colitas...

-Pe.. pe... ¡Eres una...!

Kumi echa fuego por los ojos pero algo dentro de ella es como que le impide emitir un insulto coherente. Noriko se ríe, con esa sonrisa de cuando disfruta de la furia de los demás... otra vez se olvidó de los problemas y de Kenta...

-Ey, ey, ¿qué pasa? No te escucho bien... ¿Dices que soy qué? Te aconsejo que por empezar, pienses en ver películas para mayores de 13 años a ver si aprendes a hablar como lo hace la gente en la tierra. Y segundo, te fijes más por dónde andas y por dónde andan los que te interesan... no vaya a ser que se te "pierda" algo, je, je, je...

Ahí si Kumi empieza a gritarle de todo pero la colorada se va silbando, "realmente esto de discutir con alguno era mejor método que fumarse un atado completo", piensa mientras se va al camarín a cambiarse de ropa...

De vuelta en la barra... El púa le da indicaciones a la nueva camarera...

-Y acuérdate Mako. Todo lo que sea para preparar tragos lo sacas de aquí, lo de la vitrina es sólo de muestra. Y acuérdate también de que no le vendemos a menores.. Bueno... cerveza sí pero ninguna otra cosa... ¿Quedó claro?

-No, no, no he tenido ningún problema... además estoy bien custodiada... je je je...

El púa mira intrigada a la chica y antes de que le pregunte ya tiene la respuesta a su pregunta: una respuesta peluda y babosa que mueve su cola desde la barra...

-¡Que bonito perro! ¿Cómo se llama?

-No sé, pero pronto solamente se llamará... ¡Tamura! –grita el rockero tratando de atrapar al perro y saliendo a la carrera dejando sola a la chica

-Dos licuados de duraznos, por favor... –es Tsubasa pidiendo un refresco para él y Sanae.

La muchacha mira todos las botellas: realmente en Osaka lo único que ha servido es café y té verde pero si dice algo; perderá su trabajo.

-¡Si, sí, enseguida! –dice tomando la primera botella que encuentra y vertiendo su contenido en la licuadora junto con los duraznos.

Un poco después y ya comenzado el receso, Noriko se cambia de ropa en el camarín para la otra parte de la función; una pollera roja amplia, una remera negra y unos guantes blancos, cualquiera que no supiera que es ella pensaría que es Maddona en sus primeros años... Busca entre las cosas que dejó revueltas el perro de Tamura el paquete de cigarrillos que tiene escondido de sus compañeros, sobre todo de Kenta, pero no aparecen por ningún lado...

-¿Buscabas esto? –la sorprende Kenta, apoyado con una mano contra el marco de la puerta y sosteniendo el atado con la otra.

Ishikawa reacciona con sorpresa y luego con molestia, le arrebata los cigarros de la mano, Morisaki no hace nada pero está molesto:

-¿Qué no sabes que existe la privacidad? –replica ella. -¿Con qué derecho tocas mis cosas?

-Yo no te toqué nada, los vi cuando encontré el desastre que dejó "Mugroso" . –y agrega con tono seco. -¿Qué no te quieres un poco al menos? Ya te he dicho que si fumas te arruinarás la voz y no me gusta que lo hagas...

Noriko mira molesta a su compañero, en otro momento hubiera aceptado y ya, pero como que Kenta cada vez va perdiendo más efecto en ella... auque no sabe muy bien por qué...

-¿Y quién demonios te crees para decirme que hacer, mi papá? Morisaki, he tenido unos días difíciles y tú no los haz hecho más fáciles, así que si te molesta lo que hago, no mires y ya...

-Bien, como quieras. Voy a tomar algo y cuando termine el receso ate quiero en el escenario y en condiciones, espero que puedas... –dice marchándose por las escaleras.

La colorada mira en el espejo, _"Ni siquiera se fijó en el vestido"_, piensa molesta, así que decide irse a la calle hasta que tuviera que volver...

Luego de la pelea con su compañera, Kenta recorre el local, observando a la gente y tratando de escuchar comentarios sobre la banda, la gente parece muy contenta, sobre todo el público femenino que le echa sus buenas caritas, pero él, como buen soltero empedernido que es no les hace caso. Luego mira a los amigos de su hermano; menos Yuzo todos parecen divertirse, incluso Tsubasa que se ríe de modo inusual junto a Sanae. Finalmente mira a la barra; la nueva camarera es acosada por pedidos de licuados, entonces decide ir a tomar uno también e invitarle uno a Yuzo. Como puede se abre paso entre la gente para pedir a la chica que está de espaldas a él agarrando una botella...

-Un licuado de durazno, por favor...

-Sí, ya va, va ense...

Masae voltea a ver al muchacha y si es verdad aquello del amor a primera vista; este es el caso de esta muchacha; como si la imagen de Kenta y fuera envuelto por un sinfín de estrellas titilantes, tanto que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no tirar la botella al suelo.

-¡Ey, ey! Ten cuidado, no te vayas a cortar... –le dice el muchacho a Mako, que aún lo mira como embobada.

-¡Ay,lo siento! ¡Es que soy nueva en este trabajo, lo siento mucho!

-Sí, ya me di cuenta... No tienes acento de aquí, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy de Osaka... Me, me... Ma... Mako... me dicen Mako... –responde ella casi temblando.

-¿Mako? ¿Eres Masako?

-Ma... Masae, me llamo Masae... ¿Me pediste algo, verdad?

-Sí, dos licuados de banana, por favor...

Masae agarra la botella que sostenía y la pone en la licuadora, luego agarra otra botella y le agrega otra cosa más... Kenta sospecha de la falta de pericia de la nueva camarera y pregunta:

¿Qué estás preparando?

-Los licuados que me pediste...

-Pero... ¿le has estado poniendo eso a los licuados?

-Si... ¿por qué? –pregunta la muchacha de Osaka.

Morisaki voltea de vuelta a ver a la gente alertado por una sonora carcajada de Tsubasa y las risitas de una rubia que empieza a acosar a un chico de lentes. Luego repara en que la botella que tiene Masae dice en la leyenda "Banana's licor".

-Eso es licor de banana... –contesta cayendo en la cuenta. -¿Que más le pusiste?

Mako le muestra las botellas y allí descubren que los inofensivos licuados tienen un alto contenido de anís, vodka y crema de leche. Kenta se golpea la frente y la chica está por responder algo, pero allí aparecen Uchiyama con El Púa tratando de llevarse al perro de su compañero para volver a atarlo.

-Morisaki, ven a ayudarnos. –dice Uchiyama. -Este desgraciado can entró al camarín y dejó hecho un desastre...

-Y lo peor de todo es que Tamura se fue a hablar con no sé quien y ahora no lo encuentro... –agrega el Púa. -¿Todo bien por aquí, Masae?

-Este.. yo...

-Sí, ya lo he visto... Todo está bien, Púa... –interrumpe Kenta. -Mako, vuelvo en un rato. –dice guiñándole el ojo y yéndose con los demás

Vaso tras vaso... Morisaki sigue teniendo la imagen de la colorada en su cabeza... por momentos la odia con toda la fuerza de su alma, por otros sufre por ella... Yuzo trata de ahogarse en su bebida pero, como es obvio, con un licuado de banana no va a ir a parar a ningún lado (o al menos eso cree), y sin hacer caso a las burlas de sus amigos se levanta hasta donde está su hermano que había vuelto con Mako...

-Prométeme que no le dirás nada al Púa... me daría mucha pena con él... –dice la muchacha de Osaka.

-Está bien, de mi no tienes que preocuparte. ¡Ah, mira Mako! ¡Este es mi hermano Yuzo, cómo ves es igual a mí! –dice mientras señala a su frustrado hermano gemelo. -Oye, Yuzín, te ves mal... ¿Qué estuviste bebiendo? Tú no estás acostumbrado a estas cosas...

-No te preocupes Kenta... sólo tomé unos licuados...

Kenta y Masae intercambian una mirada cómplice mientras la muchacha se excusa de ir tomar el pedido de las mesas dejando a los dos hermanos solos...

-Vine a avisarte que ya me voy, Kenta... el lunes tengo examen y no quiero acostarme tarde... Buena suerte en lo que te queda de la noche...

-Está bien pero... ¿tus amigos se quedan? Voy a ver quien puede acompañarte...

-No, no, tú tienes que acompañar a tus fans... yo estoy bien... sólo voy a esperar un taxi y ya... Nos vemos luego...

Medio como puede, Yuzo se libera de la insistencia de su hermano y se va afuera, por fortuna el aire es cálido en el verano. En la esquina, una persona lucha con su encendedor y lo arroja con furia al suelo mientras maldice, y para la retorcida suerte de ambos, la fumadora es Noriko, desobedeciendo lo que su hermano le dijo que no hiciera. Trata de no mirarla, se juró a sí mismo no volver a entrar en conflicto con ella, ve que está vestida distinta... como una loca, pero una loca hermosa... mira a la calle, ni señal del taxi... se reprocha tener esos pensamientos, realmente nunca se había fijado bien, pero la hija del vicepresidente de la JFA realmente es muy bonita...

A su vez, la colorada también lo mira de reojo; todavía no lo ha insultado lo suficiente por contarle lo del abrazo a Kenta. ¡Maldito el día en que se lo había cruzado! No... esto merece alguna venganza... pero no se le ocurre que decirle para molestarlo. Morisaki no la mira, no le va a decir nada... nada...

-El fumar es perjudicial para la salud, Ishikawa...

-¡Ah, no! ¡Lo último que me faltaba es que ahora tú también vengas a hacer de mi papá! –exclama lanzando el cigarro al suelo. -¡Yo hago lo que quiero, ¿entiendes! ¡Lo que quiero!

Morisaki no se inmuta, está vez no va a entrar en su juego...

-No hay nada que hacer, no se puede hablar con los locos...

Noriko lo mira con los ojos cargados de violencia, odia que la llamen "loca"; le hace pensar en su madre que efectivamente está loca, y en que ella como su hija siga el mismo camino... en realidad ese había sido el motivo de su gritería inicial el día que los hermanos se habían equivocado los bolsos...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Así que soy una loca? ¡Pues sí, soy una loca! ¡Y una loca muy peligrosa! ¡No creas que me olvido que le fuiste a buchonear lo que pasó en... bueno, tu ya sabes! ¡Pero me voy a vengar, lo juro!

-¡Pues fíjate que no te tengo miedo a ti ni a nadie!

Yuzo grita furioso; la chica ya lo tiene hasta el tope. Ella en cambio se ríe a amplia carcajada y sólo le contesta:

-¿Ah, si? Pues vamos a verlo en la práctica. ¡Hace falta mucho más que tú y esa boba niña nice de las coletas para acabar conmigo! ¡Y si eres tan valiente, quédate y a ver si te la aguantas!

-¡Claro que me quedo, pero no porque tú me lo mandes sino porque YO quiero! –dice entrándose de vuelta al bar.

Terminado el receso, Noriko vuelve al escenario y le murmura unas cosas a la banda; Morisaki no puede oír de qué se trata pero se da cuenta de que su hermano le responde que sí a la muchacha. Luego es Kenta quien toma el micrófono y le habla el público:

-Bueno, para los que saben y para los que no; Ishikawa además de una excelente bajista es una gran cantante así que preparó un tema clásico que justamente habla sobre lo que sentimos por el rock, la música que amamos. Con ustedes... ¡I love rock and roll!

La gente aplaude y la banda comienza a tocar al ritmo en que Noriko comienza a cantar...

_**I saw him dancin' there by the record machine** / Lo vi bailando allí junto a la máquina de discos_

_**I knew he must a been about seventeen** / Sabía que debía de tener unos diecisiete_

_**The beat was goin' strong** / El ritmo era fuerte_

**Playin' my favorite song **/ Tocando mi canción favorita

**An' I could tell it wouldn't be long** / Y pude ver que no pasaría mucho tiempo  
**Till he was with me, yeah me** / Hasta que él estuviera conmigo, sí conmigo  
**An' I could tell it wouldn't be long** / Y pude ver que no pasaría mucho tiempo  
**Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'** / Hasta que él estuviera conmigo, sí conmigo, cantando

Ven Sanae, vamos a bailar! –exclama Tsubasa, ya totalmente bajo el efecto del alcohol.

¡Oye de verdad este recital sí fue una buena idea, Sanae! –grita Kisugi a la asistente.

¡Si, ya lo creo! –exclama ella ante el aplauso de Yukari y la incredulidad de Kumi.

Oye Oda, ¿esta bebida tenía algo, no? –pregunta Taki advirtiendo que los que tomaron cerveza están mejor que los que tomaron licuado. –Porque sino no se explica ESO de allá... –señala a Manabu que está siendo acosado por la rubia que le gustaba al chico del diente.

¿Así que te llamas Manabu, eh? ¡Pero que nombre tan simpático, ja, ja, ja! ¡Me recuerda a un fantasmita... bu... bu! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Eh... este.. sí.. yo... –balbucea sin decir nada el chico mientras trata de quitarle a la rubia los lentes que le había sacado de sus ojos y por eso no ve nada.

_**I love rock n' roll** / Amo el rock n' roll_

_**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby / **Así que pon otra moneda en la rocola, bebé_

_**I love rock n' roll** / Amo el rock n' roll_

_**So come an' take your time an' dance with me** / Así que ven y toma tu tiempo y baila conmigo_

-Oye Morisaki, esa que canta con tu hermano, ¿no es la hija del vicepresidente de la Federación? –le pregunta Teppei con curiosidad.

-Claaaro que si... ¡Qué bien la hiciste Morisaki! –exclama Ryo. -¡Mira que suegro tan importante te ligaste!

-¡Por supuesto que no!Esa horrenda chica no tiene NADA, nada que ver conmigo! –exclama Yuzo acorralado por sus amigos.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces ahí chusmeando, Ishisaki? –exclama Yukari molesta. -¡Ven aquí y vamos a bailar! –grita con aire de sargento mientras se lo arrastra a la pista de baile, junto a Tsubasa que casi sin control baila con Sanae.

-¡No voy, me llevan! –exclama el bocón de la noche ante la risa divertida de todos...

"_**He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name /**Me sonrió así que me levanté y le pedí su nombre,  
**That don't matter, he said/ **No importa, me dijo, **  
'Cause it's all the same /**Porque es todo lo mismo_

_**Said 'can I take you home where we can be alone'" /**Dijo 'puedo llevarte a casa donde podamos estar solos'_

_**An' next we were movin' on /**Y lo siguiente era que nos movíamos_

_**He was with me, yeah me /**El estaba conmigo, sí conmigo_

_**Next we were movin' on /**Lo siguiente era que nos movíamos**  
He was with me, yeah me, singin' / **El estaba conmigo, sí conmigo, cantando_

El público femenino sigue gritando sin control como lo hizo hasta este momento (de más está decir que al que están mirando es a Kenta, pero ninguna se dio cuenta de que su hermano está abajo a dos metros... por fortuna

Noriko se baja del escenario mientras baila sensualmente al ritmo de la música y va cantando mientras va pasando por entre el público. Kumi la mira furiosa; de repente le parece que ya odia a esa horrible muchacha. Sanae grita ante cada vez que la canción dice "Yeah, with me" y Ishisaki está que no suelta a Yukari, mientras que la rubia ya se deshizo de los lentes de Manabu mientras baila al ritmo del rock & roll...

_**I love rock n' roll** / Amo el rock n' roll_

_**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby / **Así que pon otra moneda en la rocola, bebé_

_**I love rock n' roll** / Amo el rock n' roll_

_**So come an' take your time an' dance with me** / Así que ven y toma tu tiempo y baila conmigo_

-¡Bravo Kenta, eres el mejor! –exclama Ma-ko desde la barra, convirtiéndose en la fan número uno del cantante, y olvidándose de vigilar la barra como se lo había pedido El Púa, mientras los inspectores de salubridad casualmente hacían su ingreso en el bar en esos momentos.

Sorpresivamente, Noriko se para en la mesa en que está sentado el equipo del Nankatsu y atraviesa la mesa gateando lo que provoca un grito del público más que enardecido... menos Morisaki, que están en línea directa de la trayectoria de la mesa y ya vio la mala intención de la colorada...

_**Said 'can I take you home where we can be alone'" /**Dijo 'puedo llevarte a casa donde podamos estar solos'_

_**An we'll be movin' on. **/ Y nos estaremos moviendo_

**An we'll be movin' on / **Y nos estaremos moviendo**  
An' singin' that same old song / **Y cantando aquélla misma vieja canción**  
Yeah with me, singin' / **Sí, conmigo, cantando

Ajenos a la situación, el Púa está bajo el escrutinio de los inspectores que revisan todos los papeles del local... él mira a Masae que lo mira desde la barra con cara de disculpa, pero parece que está por pasar el control...

-Señor inspector, mire esto! –exclama el compañero saliendo de la cocina horrorizado.

-¿Qué pasó? -pregunta el inspector corriendo con el dueño a ver lo que pasa.

-¡Esto!

El otro inspector señala al perro pastor que muy tranquilamente se había acostado a dormir sobre la mesada de la cocina, después de haberse comido hasta el último resto de pizza.

-¿Nos puede decir que significa esto?

Noriko rodea con sus brazos el cuello del portero… él la mira aterrorizado, sabe bien que la colorada está vengándose de él y lo está haciendo frente a todos los que conoce.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –pregunta el muchacho, ya al borde de la desesperación y la muerte pública.

-¿Viste que sí me tienes miedo? –se ríe ella malignamente mientras lo rodea con sus brazos.

_**I love rock n' roll** / Amo el rock n' roll_

_**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby / **Así que pon otra moneda en la rocola, bebé_

_**I love rock n' roll** / Amo el rock n' roll_

_**So come an' take your time an' dance with me** / Así que ven y toma tu tiempo y baila conmigo_

_**I love rock n' roll** / Amo el rock n' roll_

_**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby / **Así que pon otra moneda en la rocola, bebé_

_**I love rock n' roll** / Amo el rock n' roll_

_**So come an' take your time an' dance with me** / Así que ven y toma tu tiempo y baila conmigo_

Masae le hace gestos a los músicos para que paren de tocar, pero Kenta le hace señas de que no la escucha. Los espectadores siguen bailando hasta que un perro cruza entre la gente, provocando los gritos de Sanae y la desesperación de Ishisaki.

-Uy, es "Mugroso", se desató... –dice Tamura largando la batería y corriendo tras él, sumándose a la carrera.

-¿Y que hacemos nosotros? –le pregunta Uchiyama a Kenta.

-No lo sé, seguir tocando... creo...

-¿Viste lo que es ser torturado en público? ¡Te dije que me vengaría de ti, Morisaki! -grita Noriko, pero cuando parece que va a hacer algo más, ve a los inspectores que están revisándole a cada uno de los clientes lo que tomaron y pidiendo identificación.

-¡Oh, no la policía! Lo siento, pero creo que deberemos dejar esta venganza para después, Morisaki ñoño... ahora, es momento de hacerse humo...

La colorada se baja de la mesa pegando un salto y en esa acción tumbando la silla de Morisaki que queda sentado en el suelo.

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espera, Noriko, no te vayas! –exclama Yuzo saliendo detrás de ella.

La música sigue tocando, cual Titanic hundiéndose hasta que uno de los inspectores grita:

-¡Paren la música! ¡Están todos arrestados!

-¿QÚEEE? –gritan todos los del público y luego largan un gran abucheo.

Todos se miran perplejos, sobre todo Kenta, que de un momento a otro su noche de éxito se convirtió en noche de encierro y recién ahí puede escuchar lo que le grita Mako:

-¿Ven? Eso es lo que traté de avisarles...

_Mayo 2005_

_Bueno, antes que nada me quiero disculpar por tanta demora del capítulo... sé que prometí hacer uno por semana y este llevó más... los compromisos personales de una de las autoras (o sea yo) más un concurso de fics que finalmente se canceló y un poco de falta de inspiración nos llevaron hasta esta instancia... ¡pero volví recargada!_

La canción que canta Kenta es "You give love a bad name" de Bon Jovi. La que canta Noriko es "I love rock n'roll", una canción de los '80 interpretada por Joan Jett y mal interpretada por Britney Spears que hizo el cover más en tono pop... esta versión creo que fue la más famosa pero a la Sietesoles y a mi nos gusta más la original... y sobre el acento de Masae, dentro del mismo Japón hay diferentes tonalidades según las regiones y decir que alguien habla con "acento de Osaka" es como decir que se nota bien que viene del interior del país.. (aunque Nankatsu no es la megaurbe precisamente )

Este capítulo no se me pasa sin decir esto: quiero en nombre mío y de mi secuaz enviarles saludos a todos los que leen este fic: Berthis (gracias por tu amplia propaganda de este fic, me alegro que te guste tanto), a su amiga Cherry, a Hades que se lee todos los capítulos, a Shaolinista (tiene una excelente página de dibujos retro, me encantó la sección del inspector Gadget y las tortugas, se las recomiendo) y a todos los que leen este fic... la verdad al principio me sentía un poco desanimada pero... ¡gracias a ustedes estoy mejor! No les rompo más; mensajes, preguntas, here!

_Besos _

_Vicky _


	10. A hard day's night

ROCK & ROLL Y SOCCER: Un fic de Yuzo Morisaki Capítulo # 10 A HARD DAY´S NIGHT _(By Sietesoles y Vicky )_

Escándalo total. De repente Noriko despierta del juego de seducción-venganza con el que trata de avergonzar a ese Morisaki santurrón, y se ve rodeada de un montón de chicos tratando de escapar de algo. Luego de que soltara a su víctima, se sienta en la mesa y siente que alguien le agarra del brazo.

- ¡Ah no! ¡Tú no te me escapas!

Noriko no se da cuenta de lo que pasa hasta que ve a Yuzo apresado también por un policía y a Kenta saltando desde el escenario para salvar a su hermano. El mismo guardia que la retiene alcanza al gemelo maravilla y los lleva a empujones a la puerta.

"_Bueno… se completó el triángulo con ayuda de la policía…"_, piensa, mientras empiezan a llegar patrullas suficientes para cargar al doble de gente que hay en el lugar. Se arma un escándalo, son menores y el dueño del bar – nuestro buen Púa – les había estado vendiendo alcohol toda la noche. Mako se da cuenta recién de su error y el Púa del suyo, contratar a una incompetente para ayudarle a servir.

Sanae empieza a gritar como condenada, tiene miedo, y con tan bello motivo agarra el brazo de Tsubasa, por puro reflejo, sin intención oculta… claro, eso es lo que quiere hacer creer, porque sabe que, por puro reflejo, él va a abrazarla también. Lo planeado pasa, y los dos pelean y tratan de organizar al grupo de histéricos que tienen por amigos. Noriko se retuerce entre las manos del policía, Yuzo grita que la dejen en paz y la suelten, y Kenta por su hermano. Cadena de eventos, le dicen a veces. Sanae disfruta y palpa suavemente el brazo del amor de su vida, y él, ni tonto ni perezoso, aunque con cara de hecho al inocente, la apretaba contra sí… claro, para cuidarla de los empujones y golpes de la gente al pasar su lado. Desde la barra, Mako admiraba a Kenta… tan valiente, tan respetuoso del amor filial, tan lindo, tan… tan perfecto y tan menor que ella, supone, mientras decide por su propia voluntad acercarse a los policías.

Escondidos debajo de la mesa, el trío Shutetsu tiene otra estrategia.

-Escuchen bien. –llama la atención Kisugi. –Pase lo que pase, no vayan a decir que nosotros tomamos nada. Si nos preguntan, nosotros ya nos estábamos yendo...

-¿Pero como vamos a hacer para salir? –pregunta Taki, con su característica voz.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a dejar que salga la mayoría y...

Kisugi no termina de hablar cuando la silla que cubría la mesa es violentamente corrida y aparecen dos oficilales.

-¡Mire sargento Takamori! ¡Acá hay tres tratando de eludir la fuerza de la ley!

-¿Con que si, retobados? -mira a los chicos, en especial a uno de ellos. –Pero miren quien está aquí... pero si no es nada más ni nada menos que el hijo del comisario Taki...

-Ey, Isawa. –pregunta el de pelo con rulos. -¿El padre de Taki es policía?

-¡Shhh! –lo responde el otro. -Cállate y a ver que pasa.

-¡Ah... sargento Takamori! ¡Tanto tiempo! –trata de hacerse el inocente el chico del diente. -¿Cómo está la familia? ¿Su hija, siempre tan linda?

Taki sonríe con su inconfundible dentadura; quizás el truco del hijo casadero del comisario funcione, mientras sus amigos lo miran incrédulos. Pero para su desgracia...

-¡Debería darle vergüenza estar en esta situación! ¡Se lo vamos a comunicar a su padre! ¡Y llevémonos a estos dos también, desacatados!

- ¿Estás bien, Sanae? – le pregunta Tsubasa, acercando la boca a su oído, para que le escuche mejor, por supuesto.

- ¿Yo? – responde, hipnotizada – Sí, creo que sí… me hace un poco de frío.

- Eso se arregla – responde, acercándola más a él. Paraíso terrenal, y con una excelente excusa.

Siguen tratando de calmar los ánimos de la gente mientras los cargan a las patrullas.

- ¡¡YO SABÍA QUE ALGO ASÍ IBA A PASAR! – grita Kumi, enojada por la situación, y más todavía por los celos que siente por Tsubasa y Sanae – ¡¡¡NO DEBÍ VENIR NUNCA A ESTE ANTRO DE PERDICIÓN CON USTEDES!

- Igual hubieras venido – responde Ryo, serio – porque la razón que te trajo hubiera venido también, así que no grites más.

Los nervios ponen al payaso del equipo serio. Además, Kumi gritaba muy agudo, y molesta.

En el primer auto van los gemelos y la manzana de la discordia. Kenta se ríe por el asunto, Yuzo está enojado, pero le parece la aventura de su vida, Noriko odia a los dos a más no poder. Pero, otra vez, hay que considerar lo valeroso que se vio el bueno de Kenta, y lo lindo que era Yuzo, ñoño y todo.

"Pero qué me pasa… ya estoy delirando por los dos jugos que tomé… pensé que tenía más aguante… pero este ñoño no está nada mal…"

La falda de Noriko sube comprometedoramente por sus piernas, y mientras Kenta usa todos sus encantos para hablar con el policía que maneja el auto y conseguir de alguna forma que los deje ir, a Yuzo la piel blanca de esa zona tan poco conocida de Noriko atrae e hipnotiza su mirada. Ella se da cuenta un rato después, pero no reacciona tan violentamente como acostumbra, sólo jala su falda lo más que puede para acercarla a su rodilla, y sus mejillas empiezan a teñirse de rojo. Yuzo la mira, sonriendo para sí.

- Estás roja.

- No seas idiota, es el reflejo de la luz de la patrulla y mi pelo… sí que eres imbécil – se da la vuelta para ocultar la sonrisa que le nace – Ah – voltea hacia él – si te vuelvo a encontrar viéndome como hace rato, juro que te mando a matar.

Más sorpresas. En verdad los llevan a la policía. Bajan primero los tres amigos, los policías les gritan, cómo es posible que sean tan jóvenes y tan perdidos, qué barbaridad, qué perverso que es el mundo, la gente es tan corrupta; las oficiales de la recepción los miran con desdén. Se sientan los tres en una banca de la celda grande a la que piensan meter a todos, la roja al medio. No dicen nada, Kenta empieza a reír. El guardia lo escucha y se acerca a ellos.

- ¿Con que es muy chistoso, no? Ya van a ver cuando vengan sus padres… vándalos – da la vuelta para volver a su puesto. Mientras camina escucha las risas mal disimuladas de los tres. Vuelve sobre sus pasos y abre la celda - ¡Ustedes siguen borrachos! – agarra a la Roja del brazo, la arrastra hacia fuera – Ahora vamos a ver cómo se ríen separados – grita hacia el pasillo - ¡Eh, Cabo! ¡A los próximos los mete separando a las chicas y chicos en estas dos celdas!

Listo. Diversión perdida. Noriko sigue riendo hasta que se sienta en su celda. Cruza los brazos y levanta la mirada, deja de reír cuando un tipo con cara de pervertido se apoya en la puerta de la celda del frente y la mira lascivamente. Se tapa lo más que puede con la ropa que tiene, tira el pelo hacia los ojos y se oculta en la oscuridad. Qué desagradable. Minutos después se escuchan alaridos, no gritos, de las compañeras de Yuzo. Las reconoce por la estridente voz de la idiota que se atrevió a molestarla en la Cueva… ahora sí que es prisión.

- ¡¡ MI PAPÁ ES EL GERENTE DE LA EMPRESA MÁS GRANDE DE LA CIUDAD! ¡¡CERDOS! ¡¡YA VAN A VER A QUIÉN METIERON A LA CÁRCEL! ¡¡YA VAN A VER CON QUIÉN SE METIERON!

-Ay Kumi, ya basta… Aparte tu papá ni siquiera está en la ciudad para sacarte… mejor callate y no nos hagas más problemas.

La voz de la razón ese momento es la de Yukari, Sanae sufre una separación brutal al darse cuenta que la pondrán en una celda diferente a la de Tsubasa. Sin darse cuenta los dos jalan las manos en un último, desesperado y hasta patético intento de quedarse juntos. Los verdaderos instintos salen con un poco de ayuda del alcohol. Los demás los miran, admirando la valentía de por fin demostrarse y demostrar que hay algo entre ellos.

- Hasta que por fin hacen algo – sale un comentario sarcástico del fondo de la celda de chicos, aparentemente de la voz de Nagano.

- Sí, porque ya me tenían loco con sus miraditas y cosas… -murmura Isawa.

- ¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué moraditas? – pregunta Kumi, acongojada, casi gritando desde la celda de chicas.

- Que el que anda en drogas y su fan se gustan… - responde Kenta, con voz que demostraba la estupidez de la pregunta de la niña.

- ¿Qué? – lo mira con odio infinito - ¿Y tú qué sabes?

- Pero niña, es de lo más obvio – dice Noriko, sentada lejos de ella.

- Yo que tú me callo, desnudista de pacotilla, showgirl sin clase, lanzada de …

La intervención de Kumi es prudentemente interrumpida por la mano de Yukari ubicada estratégicamente sobre su boca. Noriko la ve y se ríe, pobre chica tonta.

- Mejor es que dejemos de pelear y pensemos cómo salir – dice Mako.

- ¡Es por tu culpa que estamos aquí! – lloriquea Kumi, que con toda razón, se siente nerviosa.

Todos se callan por un interminable minuto. Vuelve el policía con cara de ogro que agarró a Yuzo en el bar.

- Dos de ustedes pueden hacer una llamada – los mira y piensa – Uno de cada celda, manga de malentretenidos.

Kenta reacciona rápido, ve a todos lados, como controlando que nadie sea más veloz que él, salta, corre y aplasta al inocente que intenta salir, por estar cerca de la puerta. Ley del más vivo. En la otra celda, después de ver el despliegue de agilidad del gemelo buenón, se arma una turba de chicas que intentan salir por el mismo lugar. Noriko ni siquiera intenta empujar a alguna señorita para escapar, sabe que nadie irá por ella. Yukari saca la cabeza después de una pelea encarnizada, entre cuerpos que jalan y golpean para llegar a la puerta. Buena ganadora, es la más lúcida de las animadoras del equipo. El policía hace que los dos caminen delante de él para evitar más escenas y tenerlos controlados. Se acercan a una serie de teléfonos públicos de pared. Yukari mira con cara de limosnera al policía, Sanae tenía su billetera y se le olvidó pedírsela al salir. El policía le sonríe y en un gesto solidario, pues está seguro de que los otros degenerados la llevaron a ese lugar de mala muerte, busca unas monedas en el bolsillo y se las da. Kenta empieza a poner la misma cara.

- Ni se te ocurra, cantantucho…

Kenta revuelve los bolsillos, éxito pequeño, encuentra una moneda. Marca los números del teléfono de su casa cuando Yukari ya está contando nerviosa y agitadamente lo que pasó a alguien en su casa.

- ¿Hooolaaaaa? – la voz melodiosa de su madre contesta al otro lado.

- ¿Mami?

- ¿Kenta, hijo? ¿Por qué me llamas tan tarde? ¿No estás en tu cama?

- No, mami... – carraspea para aclararse la garganta y tomar valor – te cuento que pasó algo, y ejem, estoy, ejem, en la comisaría del centro de la ciudad.

- ¡¿Qué! – pocas veces se le escucha elevar la voz por algo - ¡¿Qué cosa!

- Sí, y necesito que vengas rápido – pone una voz dulzona, la que usa solamente en casos extremos – mamita.

- Ay, hijo… ¿y Yuzín?

- Aquí, conmigo.

Lo que se escucha es un ataque de risa al otro lado del teléfono, la moneda no alcanza a más. Viendo que ha terminado, y que a Yukari le salen unos lagrimones de los ojos, los lleva a sus celdas.

- Oye, hermano de Yuzo – pregunta Yukari - ¿dijiste a tu mamá que llame a alguien más?

- No. ¿Por?

-Eres más ido que tu hermano… ¡para que vengan por el resto! – se pone la mano en la frente y mueve la cabeza hacia los lados –Qué bien que soy una chica previsora y dije a mi mamá que llame a los que pueda.

Ya de vuelta en su celda, Kenta se tumba sobre la pared de cemento, mientras espera noticia de sus padres: quizás no sea tan malo estar encerrado. Después de todo, muchos de los mejores libros y música nacieron de personas encarceladas... Mantiene la mirada en atención flotante, observa a Tsubasa en vano tratar de justificarse ante las burlas de Ishisaki, luego mira a su compañero de la banda, Tamura, insistirle en preguntar a otro policía sobre a dónde fue a parar el perro de su abuela y a Noriko gritarle del otro lado a dónde debió haber ido el can en cuestión... Luego se acuerda de algo que dijo el tecladista del grupo.

-Oye, Uchiyama. Antes de que empezara el recital me dijiste que me querías decir algo. ¿Qué era?

Uchiyama lo mira con los ojos medios desencajados por el stress, medios desencajados por la pregunta. ¿Acaso él iba a ser tan idiota de decirle algo _justo_ ahí, _justo_ en ese momento? Después decían del hermano ñoño, pero Kenta no se queda atrás en lo zapallo... Luego de analizar un poco la respuesta, contesta:

-Nada, una pavada sin importancia... además yo dije que te diría si todo salía bien. ¿Te parece que esto se le puede llamar "salir bien"?

-Sí, tienes razón... –dirigiéndose a Yuzo, que se ve con muy mal aspecto. –Oye Yuzín, ¿como te sientes?

-Un poco mareado, pero estoy bien... –responde el portero tratando de adaptarse a la situación.

-Ya, pronto vendrá mamá y nos sacará.

Yuzo Morisaki entrecierra los ojos; el sueño empieza a vencerlo de a poco. Les da una mirada a sus compañeros... los más escondidos juegan a las cartas a espaldas del policía, uno o dos parece que murmuran sobre que la camarera Mako es mucho más gentil y linda que la gruñona de Sanae y ojalá ella fuera la asistente, pero que la colorada (por Noriko) con un poco de arreglo y menos pintura estaba como para... bueno, Morisaki captó significado inmediatamente y se molesta un poco, pero no dice nada al escuchar otra voz ( él cree que es la de Oda) decir que esa ya la tenía apartada el falso santurrón de Morisaki, lo que lo retrae a una vergüenza más allá de lo normal y prefiere no contestar nada. ¡Ojalá hubiera podido escapar igual que lo hizo Manabu! Según lo poco que pudo ver en la confusión del arresto, logró escapar gracias a la ayuda de la rubia con la que había estado bailando y que parece ser sí era mayor de edad... "La suerte del feo el lindo la desea".

En esos momentos la celda vuelve a abrirse: es "el Púa" el nuevo huésped. Kenta se para al reconocer al dueño del bar.

-¡Púa! ¿Qué pasó?

-Acabo de terminar de hacer mi declaración... –mira a Tamura. -¡Tu y ese desgraciado perro la van a pagar caro cuando salgamos de aquí!

-Oye, bonita "concentración" nos tocó por sus ideas, chicas... –le reprocha Kisugi. –Fue idea de ustedes venir a este recital.

-¿Ah, y te atreves a acusarnos? –salta la fiera Sanae. -¡Si fueron ustedes los que se tomaron hasta el agua de los floreros!

-No, la idea de las cervezas fue de Taki. –contesta Isawa.

-Es verdad, por tu culpa Taki... –se detiene Kisugi la no ver al aludido. –Pero... ¿Y Taki a dónde fue a parar?

-¡Kisugi e Isawa! –exclama el oficial. -¡Los busca el comisario!

Por supuesto, Taki también fue a parar (¿a dónde?) a la comisaría... donde trabaja "papá". El comisario Aoshi Taki es uno de esos hombres que creen en la severidad de la ley. Físicamente podemos decir que es igual a su hijo, con el mismo diente y todo, salvo que disimilado por un bigote a lo Pancho Villa; sobre su forma de pensar hay que destacar que para él la juventud está perdida y que cualquier cosa que sirva para corregir a la "desviada"juventud de vicios como los videojuegos, la música extranjera y el pelo largo es correcta, y que el servicio militar debería ser obligatorio para todos.

A los pocos minutos de preguntar por su compañero, los dos miembros del trío son conducidos por el mismo policía que se había llevado al Púa junto con el comisario y su hijo.

-¡Ah, Hajime, me has decepcionado! ¡Mira que encontrarte en ese antro de perdición!–grita el padre. -¡Yo sabía que algún día esta estupidez del fútbol te metería en algún problema!

-Papá, era un concierto. ¿Qué tiene que ver el fútbol en esto?

-¡Pues que importa que sea un partido o un concierto! Es la culpa de tu madre que no me ha dejado corregirte cuando estuve a tiempo. Yo siempre he concedido por mantener la unidad de la familia, ¡pero mira a lo que has llegado por culpa de las malas compañías! –mira a Isawa y Kisugi. -¡Ustedes dos, delincuentes, son los que llevan por la mala vida a mi hijo, mocosos indisciplinados! ¡Ustedes y ese mafioso de Wakabayashi!

-Papá, el capitán se fue hace tres años a Alemania. ¿Qué puede tener que ver con lo que pasó?

Isawa y Kisugi hacen su mayor esfuerzo para no reírse ante el palabrerío retrógrado y sin sentido de Taki padre, al tiempo que su hijo en vano le explica que Wakabayashi no tiene conexiones con la y_akuza_. El comisario sigue gritando cosas sobre la "imposibilidad de evadir el brazo de la ley" y que "la justicia es implacable con todos los malvivientes", mientras escupe algo de saliva (efecto del bigote con el diente), y cuando parece que la lavada de cabeza no se terminará más, una nueva sorpresa aparece.

-Comisario, acabamos de encontrar a este también.

El uniformado muestra al alborotador en cuestión, no es otro que "Mugroso", el perro del baterista Tamura, el cual mueve la cola feliz como perro que es.

-¡Esperen, ese es el perro desgraciado que se metió a correr entre la gente antes que cayera tu viejo... quiero decir la policía!

Taki golpea en el codo a Kisugi para que no hable. El comisario se levanta de la silla y grita:

-¡Oficial Takamori! ¿¡Me puede explicar qué significa esto?

-Se había escondido dentro de un contenedor de basura reciclable y nos dio mucho trabajo reducirlo según el procedimiento de...

-¡Eso no me interesa! ¡Quiero que me expliquen porqué hay un can en esta comisaría!

Dado las magnitudes del caso, todos los oficiales disponibles son afectados ante el gran arresto en el recital. Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora luego de las llamadas de Yukari y Kenta comienza el desfile de padres... y por supuesto cada uno trata de justificar a sus hijos de la mejor manera que puede...

Sra. Nakasawa (madre de Sanae Nakasawa) 39 años. Ama de casa. Casada.

-Ay, es que mi nena me pidió tanto de salir con los amigos que no le podía decir que no... este es el último año de la secundaria y ahora tiene que dar prontito el examen para el instituto... yo no sé bien lo que pasó, pero estoy seguro que habrá sido sin intenciones de hacer daño a nadie...

El oficial mira a la mujer y a Sanae, esta última sonríe con un gesto entre dulce e inocente. El hombre responde.

-No, si yo le creo... se ve que es una buena chica. Lo que pasa que a esta edad, los muchachos... hay que cuidarlas a las chicas, porque sino ¿vio como es, no? –se acerca a la madre. –Había uno por allá, creo que se llama Oozora que se quería... aprovechar de la chica... Y tenga cuidado, porque nosotros lo encontramos limpio, pero me pareció a uno escucharlo decir que anda en drogas...

Sra. Tamura (abuela de Shuichi Tamura) 67 años. Jubilada. Viuda.

-Si, es que le pedí a mi nietito que me cuidara al "mugroso". Le aseguro oficial que el perrito de sucio solamente el nombre tiene, porque es muy limpito... Shuichi lo baña todas las semanas y después lo cepilla, porque la peluquería de los pichichos es muy cara... y yo como soy viuda entonces...

-Sí señora... –contesta un oficial que parece desear apiadarse de la abuela y el chico. –Pero es que este perro estaba en la cocina de un lugar dónde había comida... lo tiene que ver antes la gente de "Control sanitario"

-Ay, pero ¿qué le van a hacer? Yo soy jubilada, y el perrito es una compañía... Lo que pasa que Shuichi tenía el recital hoy, pero a mi me dolía la espalda mucho y se ofreció a cuidarlo por esta noche...

-Bueno, no se preocupe, abuela. Estoy seguro que después que lo revisen se lo devuelven...

-Muchas gracias, joven, usted es bueno, como mi nieto. Yo a mí que le guste la música no me parece mal... yo soy de la opinión que a los jóvenes hay que apoyarlos. Si no los apoyamos nosotros que somos su familia, ¿quién lo va a hacer?

Sr. y Sra. Kisugi (padres de Teppei Kisugi) 44 y 42 años. Abogado y secretaria. Casados.

-Mire oficial... –dice el padre. –Mañana tengo un juicio importante y no tengo mucho tiempo. Dígame qué rompió y cuánto hay que pagar que le hago un cheque...

-Sr.Kisugi, con todo respeto, hay cosas que no se solucionan con dinero. –responde el guardián de la ley.

-Sí, sí... todos dicen eso al principio, pero al final todo tiene su precio...

-¿Me habla en serio? –le pregunta el oficial. -¿Acaso me está tratando de sobornar? –grita enfurecido.

-Cariño, deja que hable yo... –dice la madre del chico. –Yo le agradezco por haberse ocupado de nuestro hijo y lamentamos los problemas. Yo sé que la fuerza tiene pocos oficiales y que su trabajo no es valorado como deben, por eso estuvimos pensando ayudarlos un poco. Seguramente habrá algún bono o alguna forma de colaborar con la fuerza... ¿No es cierto, querido?

-¡Sí, por supuesto! ¿No habrá entendido que lo quise comprar, verdad?

Sra.Kurosaki (madre de Masae "Mako" Toguchi). 35 años. Divorciada. Una hija.

-¡Ay, yo sé que Masae estuvo mal en lo que hizo! –llora la madre divorciada de la chica. -Pero es que nos vinimos hace poco a la ciudad, y yo soy divorciada ¿vio? El papá de Mako no me ayuda en nada... y yo no le quiero hacer problemas porque no quiero que mi hija viva de rehén entre sus padres. Así que, ella solita, se ofreció a ayudarme con algunas cuentas y le pedimos a mi hermano que trabaja en el local de música si le conseguía algún trabajito... Ella no sabía nada de preparar tragos y confundió las botellas... yo sé que se equivocó, pero no lo hizo queriendo...

-¿Así que.. un error? Bueno, eso cambia las cosas...

El comisario siente palidecer; quizás el impresionante operativo fue casi en vano... sólo se trataba del error de una camarera inexperta. Además, la señora en cuestión era bastante dulce y linda... como la hija, pero en versión adulta, aunque con cierto aire juvenil . Lo mejor sería dejar ir a esas dos sin más preguntas así no levantaban mucho el avispero...

Pero todavía falta lo mejor de la noche...

Luego de que el reloj de pared marcaran las tres, se escucha un tintineo de collares y ruido de sandalias: los Morisaki llegaron. La falda vaporosa de Nobuko se enreda entre las piernas de Hideki, el padre, que corre cerca de ella.

-¡Morisaki Yuzo y Morisaki Kenta! -los llama el mismo policía al que había tratado de comprar Taki. -¡Sus padres están afuera!

Los hermanos son conducidos hasta la recepción dónde los esperan sus padres.

- ¡Hijos! – mira a los policías con odio mortal, los Morisaki no se llevan bien con ellos, representan la represión, la interrupción eterna de la creatividad y de los movimientos sociales – ¿Qué te han hecho estos salvajes? – pregunta al pequeño Yuzo, ya entre sus brazos – ¿Por qué te han traído aquí?

- Señora… mire, le explico... –se entromete el comisario Taki, interrumpiendo el emotivo reencuentro madre-hijo. – Lo que pasa es que estos vánd...ejem, digo jóvenes, estaban en un lugar no muy adecuado para su edad a estas horas de la noche, en un concierto…

- ¡¿Ahora la cosa es también en contra de las expresiones de la cultura! – interrumpe Hideki.

- … consumiendo bebidas alcohólicas – continúa con su explicación, imperturbable.

Los Morisaki se miran, incrédulos. Se acercan un poco a las bocas de sus hijos, tratando de sentir algún aliento alcohólico… las mentas, galletas y dulces tuvieron cierto efecto, no sintieron nada.

- ¡Calumnias! ¡Mentiras! – grita el padre, con el dedo índice en alto, en pose de indignación - ¡Ustedes cada vez están peor! ¡Interrumpir las actividades extracurriculares, demostradas psicológicamente necesarias, de recreación! ¿Por qué mejor no se ocupan de la delincuencia de verdad, en vez de estar ocupándose de la juventud que se dedica a la música y el deporte! ¡Es el colmo! – mira a su esposa, que asiente todo lo que él dice con la cabeza - ¡Nos vamos!

Salen dignísimos por la puerta, con sus dos pequeños por delante, dejando sorprendidos a todos los que esperaban una paliza. La multa queda insignificante al lado de tal demostración de inteligencia y altura, no se las piden. En la calle, ya lejos de todos.

- Pero ustedes dos no se salvan… esperen a llegar a la casa…

Los hermanos se miran. Saben que sus padres no están muy de acuerdo con el sistema, pero entre ellos, había que respetar el sistema que tenían los cuatro.

Van llegando más padres y se van pagando más multas. Algunos, como la madre de Kumi, los papás de Ryo, Uchiyama, Noriko y unos más, dejaron pasar la noche a sus hijos ahí, algunos para enseñarles la lección del día, otros, por olvido; Mako se quedó por solidaria. Sin saber, Noriko y Kumi tienen mucho en común, las dos pertenecían al segundo grupo. Se hacen chistes, les pasan mantas, unos vasos de agua. Se van quedando solos. El pervertido del frente, más bien, duerme. Noriko llora un poco al amanecer, se limpia las lágrimas cuando escucha un escándalo por los corredores. La voz le es familiar, era su última opción. Se acerca, tiene que enfrentarse a lo imposible.

-¡HIJA!

pichicho perro en tono afectuoso, por si alguien no sabe...

_Enero de 2006-_

_Hola a todos, soy Vicky, si, otra vez. OK, no voy a andar con rodeos: este fic no sale hace seis meses y estuvo en stand-by ya demasiado tiempo. Supuestamente estaba programado para septiembre. La explicación que sigue, es la que iba en la nota de esa fecha._

_Septiembre de 2005_

"_Como excusas para disculparnos /disculparme por el tiempo de demora no tengo demasiado no lo haré. Podría tratar de justificarme diciendo que se demoró el capítulo primero en la mente y luego en la compu, a lo que luego pasó a mis manos y ocurrió lo mismo, además de que anduve con un vacío de inspiración sumado a un pseudo-pozo depresivo mezclado con bloqueo de escritor, pero no, no tengo excusa de verdad. Sepan disculparme, pero al menos de mi parte trataré de que no vuelva a pasar."_

_Ahora la actual: Sietesoles me manifestó que ya no tiene tiempo de dedicarse a escribir y que tuvo que suspender sus propios trabajos porque la universidad le insume demasiado tiempo. Así que de ahora en más ella sólo se encargará de ideas, como siempre lo ha hecho, y supervisará lo que yo escriba, ya que el fic sigue siendo de las dos autoras (o sea ella y yo). Ella me prometió que si puede retomará el trabajo, yo aun la espero, pero para no demorarse mas sigo yo. _

_¿Y a mi que me pasó? Bueno, además del pozo ese en que ya salí pase a una sobredosis de stress pues entre trabajo, facultad y japonés (que por cierto, me recibí este año en diciembre) no me permiten demasiado tiempo para mucho. Yo nunca estoy lejos de los fics, pero he estado ayudando a algunos amigos en sus proyectos (y ellos saben lo que me he demorado) y me he dedicado más a la publicación de mis viejos trabajos. También colaboré con algunas páginas. Además de ese periodo depresivo resurgí con un nuevo trabajo de otra serie, y es un fic largo como este y estoy muy metida con este proyecto... pero tengo ganas de seguir con esto y les prometo que tendrán un capitulo final... teóricamente este fic tendría que haber terminado para estas fechas... este es el esbozo tentativo sobre mis trabajos:_

_-Rock & Roll y Soccer: continúa su publicación (el próximo capitulo se demorará menos de un mes) y ahora sí sin parar hasta terminar bajo mi letra y con la supervisión de Sietesoles._

_-Taki, la chica de mis sueños: suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. No puedo tomar tres fics largos, me es imposible. Además con Taki hay que dedicarse casi por exclusivo y como es comedia no anduve aun muy inspirada. Pero volverá, quizás para cuando termine Rock & Roll._

_-One shorts y ese tipo de cosas siempre hay y las iré escribiendo en medio de los trabajos largos. Para el que le interese, en mi cuenta de donde estoy con el nombre de Vicky Yun Kamiya está el total de mis fics publicados al momento, salvo este que quedó en la cuenta de Sietesoles. Y no olviden que sigo trabajando en otras cosas, así que les pido un poco de paciencia._

_Bueno, eso es todo en cuanto a este tema. Díganos su opinión y contestaremos todo lo que pregunten. Ahora propiamente del fic: _

_Este capítulo fue escrito por Sietesoles y luego yo hice los retoques. Como ven se concentró más que nada en la comedia y dimos un paneo a todos los personajes de CT (¿nunca se preguntaron como serían los padres de los otros personajes? Bueno, esta es nuestra versión demente de cómo son) luego progresivamente se volverá a centrar más en Yuzo, pero este capítulo lo pensamos desde el primer día del fic _

_A Miguel Ángel: las preguntas/ correcciones que me hiciste la última vez son válidas, pero hay cuestiones que prefiero contestarles con más detalles en la próxima nota, porque valen para todos los lectores..._ _No quiero aburrirlos, como saben siempre estamos abiertos a preguntas y sugerencias de todos. Igual no se preocupen, no los vamos a dejar colgados, aunque nos lleve mil años._

_Si les queda duda sobre el aspecto de Mako, piensen en Hilde de Gundam W, porque de ella me choré... eh "inspiré" para su diseño de personaje + _

_NOS CHOREARON EL NOMBRE DE KENTA! Bah, en realidad no nos lo chorearon, es un nombre de chico y ya está. A lo que me refiero es que el pibito amigo de Kyosuke en **Hungry Herat (la nueva serie de Yoichi Takahashi que pasa Animax) **tiene el mismo nombre que nuestro guitarrista estrella... es obvio chicos, que le puso ese nombre por nuestro fic. Bueno, como se trata del sensei Takahashi lo perdonamos (que bolacera soy). En fin, **miren Hungry Heart todos los días por Animax**, y si no lo tienen pídanle a un amigo que se los grabe porque esta nueva serie está genial _

_Eso es todo por ahora._

_Besos._

_Vicky_


	11. Asumiendo responsabilidades by Vicky

**ROCK & ROLL Y SOCCER: Un fic de Yuzo Morisaki**

**Capítulo # 11 Asumiendo responsabilidades **_(By Vicky)_

El rostro de Noriko se pone blanco cuando ve que el que está parado allí frente a la celda de las mujeres es nada más ni nada menos que su padre, ese padre al que había visto en un mes más veces que en siete años. Uno de los agentes abre la celda y dice:

-Ishikawa, puedes irte.

-¿Vamos? –pregunta su padre.

Noriko se encoge de hombros y se va mientras deja a su ahora archienemiga Kumi maldiciendo sola en la celda. Después de que firmaran los papeles en la comisaría, Noriko y su padre están dentro de una cafetería. Ella mira a la ventana, ya está amaneciendo... la noche anterior fue un verdadero desastre que no le gustaría repetir por el plazo de, al menos, una vida. Piensa en su madre: ¿cómo estará? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de su ausencia? La voz de Yoshimitsu Ishikawa la saca de su ostracismo.

-Noriko, la camarera quiere llevarse el pedido. ¿Qué quiere tomar?

-No sé... cualquier cosa que me despierte. –dice mientras se refriega la cara con las manos.

-Tienes que comer algo o el café sólo te hará daño. –le dice Yoshimitsu a la camarera. -Tráiganos dos cafés y unos pasteles, por favor.

La colorada mira ahora frente suyo. Se siente extraña, no es que le deba explicaciones a ese hombre extraño al que le debe su salida de la comisaría y que todo el tiempo se autorefiere como su padre, pero siente un poco de vergüenza y humillación ante esa situación. Ella vacila en qué debería empezar a decir, pero se decide por ser directa:

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-El comisario Taki es un viejo amigo y te reconoció. Vine de Tokio apenas me avisaron pero el viaje demoró bastante.

-Claro, tu tienes tantos contactos... –responde Noriko haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

La colorada juega con la cuchara del café que se bebe de un sorbo (la noche en vela fue terrible). En algún momento tendrá que venir la lluvia de reproches típica de cualquier padre que va a buscar a su hijo a la comisaría. Pero los minutos pasan y no ocurre nada. Mira de reojo a su padre, hay algo que quiere preguntarle:

-Yo... yo no entiendo bien. ¿Qué pretendes de mí?

Yoshimitsu Ishikawa la mira sonriente, como si no supiera qué le están preguntando, y esa es la actitud que demuestra ante su hija.

-¡Qué cosas preguntas! Quiero que estés bien, quiero que... seas feliz. Es lo que todo el mundo quiere para sus hijos...

"_Claro, cuando se hacen cargo de ellos"_, piensa Noriko con fastidio, pero tiene demasiado sueño como para procesar el enojo. Será para otro día. Su padre percibe que no se siente bien y le pregunta.

-Ya es de día. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora, Nori?

-Quiero irme a casa... –responde ella sin ninguna alevosía en su tono de voz, sólo un gran agotamiento físico y espiritual.

Mientras, y aunque el sol ya había salido alegre hace rato en el cielo de Nankatsu el día de los Morisaki no tiene nada de alegre...

Pasadas las 9 AM padres e hijos siguen discutiendo, mejor dicho, hijo únicamente, porque solamente Kenta se anima a hablar, ya que Yuzo sólo desea que la tierra lo trague y lo deposite en el otro lado del planeta.

-Mira Kenta, tú sabes que yo siempre he sido un hombre de mente abierta y que puedes hablarme con sinceridad que yo te voy a escuchar, así que te lo voy a preguntar una vez más: ¿¿¿¿Por qué carajos los arrestaron?

El normalmente calmado jefe de la familia Morisaki mira a sus retoños como muy pocas veces lo ha hecho. Y no es que a él le importe que hayan tenido problemas con la policía; cuando era joven miles de veces se lo habían llevado en las marchas de la universidad o cuando el gobierno japonés trató de meterlo preso por su vinculación con Greenpeace. Pero, claro, lo importante son los valores, los ideales que den sentido a las acciones de los seres humanos, y aquí parece no haber ninguno...

-¡Papá, te digo que nos encarcelaron injustamente, como hacen con todos los revolucionarios! Y si miento, ¿qué nos pueden decir Gramsci (1) y sus "Cuadernos de la cárcel"? ¡Hasta Mahatma Gandhi tuvo que soportar el yugo opresor de la prisión!

Kenta sigue hablando. Evidentemente tantos asistir a los discursos de su padre le han dado una muy buena base para argumentar. Pero Yuzo no le presta atención; él sólo tiene cabeza para pensar en que habrá pasado con Noriko. ¿La habrán ido a buscar? ¿Cómo sería su familia? En todo el tiempo que estuvo "preso" no hubo ni señales de los padres. Entonces recuerda que el padre de ella era directivo de la JFA y seguramente no vive en la ciudad... Quizás debería tratar de averiguar qué pasó con ella...

Un taxi frena en la desarreglada casa del 546, Reizo-chuu. La madre de Noriko espía por la ventana, se conmociona; recién había encontrado el aviso en la contestadora dónde decía que su hija estaba en la seccional.

El padre de la chica toca el timbre de la que alguna vez fuera su casa también, entonces la Sra. Ishikawa sale al encuentro, evidentemente conmocionada.

-¡Noriko! –exclama la madre cuando la ve llegar. -¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida, algo?

-No mamá, estoy bien... –suspira ella. –Me trajo... me trajo papá.

Allí la aún señora Ishikawa se percata de la presencia de su marido. El rostro se le pone del mismo color que a su hija rato atrás, pero al mismo tiempo se ilumina.

-¡Yoshi! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Sólo estoy de paso. Vine para traer a Nori...

-Bueno. bueno.. –la mujer aún no sale del asombro... -¡Pasen, pasen! No se van a quedar allí parados todo el día...

La madre de la chica mira hacia la casa que tiene a sus espaldas como si no la reconociese... el empapelado sucio, los platos amontonados... con todo lo del recital Noriko no había hecho los quehaceres. Luego se mira a sí misma, se pone roja de no estar vestida correctamente cuando su esposo está en la casa después de tanto tiempo... Yoshimitsu se siente reacio a entrar, pero la actitud de Noriko que pasa inmediatamente

-Noriko, mejor que vayas a dormir... necesitas descansar... –dice su padre.

La colorada ignora la orden ¡Menos mal que no está con su cerebro al cien por cien, porque sino ya le hubiese contestado algo sobre darle órdenes sin tener derecho a hacerlo!

-Noriko... ve a tu cuarto a descansar un poco...

-Si mamá, sólo porque _tú_ me lo pides...

Noriko sube las escaleras tediosamente para llegar a su cuarto y desplomarse en la cama. Su mamá intenta rápidamente ordenar algo de las cosas tiradas en el living.

-Perdona el desorden Yoshi... sé que está todo hecho un desastre... pero te prometo que tendré todo acomodado para mañana... ¿Quieres café, té?

-No, yo ya me voy. –contesta su esposo en tono seco mientras se dirige a la puerta. -Después quiero hablar contigo. A solas.

-¿Y no me lo puedes decir ahora? –responde la mujer– ¿Estás seguro de no querer tomar nada? Si quieres puedes quedarte y almorzamos los tres. ¿No es una buena idea?

-Prefiero que Noriko no escuche lo que tenemos que hablar. Debo volver a Tokio hoy mismo, pero te llamaré para ver cuando.

-Pero...

-El taxi está esperando. Te llamaré luego para avisarte dónde encontrarnos. Hasta luego...

-Claro, claro... Espero tu llamada entonces...

Ishikawa se marcha tan rápido como llegó mientras su esposa lo mira desde la ventana, ignorantes de que, en la pieza de arriba, su hija Noriko está observando sus acciones.

Y de vuelta con la Morisaki's family...

-Así hacen con la creatividad: ¿No pasó acaso Antonin Artaud (2) gran parte de su vida en un psiquiátrico? Lo mismo que Van Gogh. ¿Todo por qué? ¡Para que el mundo no cambie, para que el ser humano no pueda expandir las fronteras de su alma!

Después de un muy largo chamuyo en que Kenta sostiene a muerte que entre su hermano, él y el Conde de Montecristo sólo hay una diferencia de épocas, Hideki Morisaki pregunta:

-¿Esta es tu versión final, eh, Kenta?

-Por supuesto que sí. –contesta tratando de ser lo más firme posible.

Hideki y Nobuko se miran: no saben bien que creer y que no. Kenta ha hablado hasta el cansancio, pero Yuzo aún sigue allí, con las manos juntas y la cabeza gacha como cuando está nervioso por un partido de fútbol. Pero en realidad su mente no está en nada relacionado con el problema que allí se plantea...

"¡No! ¡No debo estarme preocupando por ella!", piensa Morisaki portero. Y claro, si después del lío en que lo metió se tiene bien merecido un castigo. Desde que ella apareció, todo en su vida se dio vuelta: tuvo por primera vez en su vida celos de su hermano, por primera vez fue humillado frente a todos sus amigos (bueno, el día que Hyuga le pegó el pelotazo en la cara y este) y por primera vez entró en una comisaría. ¿Debería sentir lástima por ella? ¡Claro que no! Esto es lo que a líneas generales medita Yuzo hasta que la voz de su madre suena por primera vez en la sala.

-¿Y tu, Yuzo? ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

-Yuzo, mamá te habla...

Las miradas ahora se dirigen hacia el portero del Nankatsu esperando que diga algo acertado, inteligente... el chico correcto de la familia nunca mentiría. Morisaki vuelve a la realidad: tiene que decir algo, pero ni ha estado escuchando lo que pasó.

-Bueno... yo...

-Vamos Yuzín, di algo o estamos fritos... –le susurra Kenta a su hermano.

-Este... sí... lo que pasó es que...

-¿Qué pasó? –repregunta Nobuko.

-Bueno... es complicado de explicar...

-Haz el intento. –responde con voz firme su padre.

-Y... es que… lo que pasó... fue que...

El timbre suena en la puerta, como si Dios quisiera retrasar el momento de la declaración del tímido de los Morisaki. Nobuko atiende la puerta y aparece la única persona más avergonzada que puede estar más avergonzada que Yuzo en toda la ciudad de Nankatsu.

-Disculpe, ¿es la familia Morisaki? –dice una señora de cabello azulado y corto.

-Si, somos nosotros. ¿Qué necesita?

-Mi nombre es Megumi Kurosaki, y esta es mi hija Masae. –explica la mujer señalando a la chica. –Disculpen la hora, pero es que ella tiene algo que decirles...

-¡Mako! ¿Qué haces aquí? –se levanta Kenta de su sillón al ver a la chica.

-¡Kenta! –exclama la chica al ver el rostro del joven y su cara se ilumina de la misma manera que lo hizo en el bar la noche anterior e ignorando por completo al gemelo tímido.

La señora Morisaki se sorprende al ver que la joven de cabello azul no se confunde las caras de sus hijos como lo hacen el resto de la gente.

-Oye, ¿estás segura de qué el es Kenta y no Yuzo?

Mako se acerca a ver bien el rostro de Kenta y luego se acerca a Yuzo y lo estudia lo suficiente. Luego, con un movimiento de cabeza niega rotundamente y dice.

-No, no, no. Este es Kenta y este es su hermano, no hay dudas.

-Pues, todo el mundo se los confunde... –dice Nobuko. –Eres la primera que los reconoce a simple vista, aparte de mí y de mi esposo, claro.

-Pero, ¿cómo confundírselos? ¡Son... distintos...!

-¡Vaya, esta chica es sensible en verdad! –exclama la madre de los chicos, mientras piensa en que esa niña le agrada mucho en verdad, pero su hijo cantante interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-Mamá, Mako es sobrina del dueño de la disquería y trabaja en el bar de El Púa. ¿Qué necesitas, Mako?

Yuzo Morisaki suspira: las cosas se están poniendo nuevamente en orden y él está dejando de ser el centro de atención, tal y como debe ser.

Después de aceptar la oferta de la señora Morisaki de té verde, Mako explica (con algo de ayuda de su madre) qué ocurrió con los licuados y porqué aceptó el empleo. Finalmente Hideki Morisaki pregunta:

-Y dinos Kenta... ¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

-Este... Sí y no...

-¡No, no! ¡No culpen a Kenta! Él se dio cuenta de lo que pasó pero yo le pedí que no dijese nada, sólo trataba de ayudarme.

-No es necesario que me defiendas, Mako.

-Pero es que quiero ayudarte... como tú hiciste conmigo...

Los ojos de Mako brillan como dos diamantes con la sonrisa de su adorado cantante, auque él no demuestra ningún cambio (no en vano es hermano de Yuzo). El otro gemelo ya no entiende nada de la escena, pero está feliz porque su padre ya no parece enojado.

-Mako dijo que tú te habías portado bien con ella y que tenías un hermano que conocía al resto de los chicos. –dice la madre de Mako. -Lo que nosotras necesitamos son las direcciones de los otros chicos que estaban en el recital ayer, para poder explicarles.

-Entonces le preguntamos a mi tío si conocía dónde vivías y nos dio la dirección de ustedes. ¡Lo siento mucho señor y señora Morisaki! –exclama Masae haciendo una pequeña reverencia al igual que su madre.

Los padres de los muchachos intercambian una de sus miradas en las que se dicen todo y como si pudiesen hablar con la mente, ambos asienten.

-¡Pero no se hagan problema! –exclama Nobuko, ya con su carácter habitual. –Kentita y Yuzín te ayudarán sin ningún problema con todo. Ya verán que todo se arreglará.

-Bien, dada las circunstancias. Muchachos, están exentos del castigo. Pero como no nos dijeron la verdad de un solo momento. Tú Yuzo harás un alista de todos los fueron al recital que conozcas y tú Kenta, acompañarás a Mako a donde tenga que ir. ¿Está claro?

-Psss... yo no tengo problemas. ¿Tú que dices Mako?

-¡Claro que sí! Quiero decir, por mí está bien, je, je, je.

Los hermanos intercambian una mirada significativa: al menos se salvaron del castigo. ¿Pero qué será de sus compañeros y amigos?

_Febrero de 2006_

_Hola a todos de nuevo. Como ven volvimos a los capítulos un poco más cortos, la verdad quedaba más para contar y aunque hoy no pasó demasiado el próximo capítulo traerá más problemas y sorpresas._

_Este capítulo se lo dedicamos especialmente a **Vanesa**, que se casa no-sé-en-qué-fecha pero que se autodeclara fan de Morisaki y este fic, así que amiga un saludo muy especial para ti. Otro saludo para Piper, Zanella Misaki y todos aquellos que nos escriben por primera vez, no nos resulta extraño que tengamos pocos mensajes... de algún modo era de esperarse siendo que el fic se trata de un personaje que no es de los "4 reyes del soccer" (Tsubasa, Misaki, Wakabayashi y Hyuga), y en cierto momento yo pensé que esta historia era un pasaporte directo al anonimato, pero el tiempo va demostrando lo contrario, sobre todo cuando el fic dejó de salir y empezaron a preguntar por él. La cantidad de lectores ha ido creciendo y estoy feliz ya que es una de las pocas historias que logra atraer público femenino y masculino al mismo tiempo, se ve que no lo estamos haciendo tan mal... a todos les damos muchas gracias y espero que nos sigan acompañando y ahora les propongo que me digan qué es lo que les gusta del fic (ya sé que Kenta, pero... otra cosa) ya que estamos abiertas a todas las sugerencias... _

A Miguel Ángel que preguntó por cuando Noriko llama a Kumi "colitas"... bueno, es por su peinado obviamente, a la colorada estas cosas le parecen de ñoños como dice ella... Y al Oda que se refiere, obviamente no es el jugador del Furano, sino Oda de Nankatsu. La cosa es así: Kazumasa Oda es el compañero de Matsuyama, pero Tsuyoshi Oda es uno de los porristas del equipo y además en ocasiones ha jugado para el Nankatsu. La idea era no dejar afuera a los porristas de la historia (les debo el nombre en castellano para la próxima), ya que nunca se los menciona pero están todo el tiempo! Y aquí va una fe de errata: cuando en el capítulo 9 dice Teppei, Kisugi y Taki planean" lo que en realidad quería decir es Isawa, Kisugi y Taki planean... me disculpo por eso, la verdad ese capítulo lo mandé a las patadas y ni lo miré... gracias por señalarlo (estoy media roja mientras digo esto).

El título del fic a que no sabíamos qué título ponerle al fic hasta que finalmente se me ocurrió gracias a una canción de Pappo que dice "Rock&Roll y fiebre, van de la mano los dos" y que en ese momento tenía muy en la cabeza. Entonces de ahí se me ocurrió el título, con el subtitulo para aclarar quien es el protagonista, claro. Y lo de "I love Rock&Roll" bueno... Sietesoles simplemente detesta la versión de Britney, y a mi me parece que pudo haber salido mejor... no sé ustedes, a mi me gustan los cover. A mi juicio hay algunos bastantes rescatables, como "Knocking on heaven's doors" de Avril Lavigne y la versión de la Britney que hizo de "Satisfaction" no está tan mal... Y claro que me encanta el rock auque en el caso de temas en inglés es como que no tengo muy claro que temas son rock, hardcore, etc... en Argentina todo lo que no es tango, folkclore o cumbia es rock nacional, si quieren pueden sugerirnos temas que les gusten de rock (cuando Noriko o Kenta cantan no podemos pasar cualquier tema, recuerden que están en 1994) que no nos vendrían mal las ideas jejeje...

Para que entienda un poco de lo que habla Kenta, aquí un breve diccionario de pensadores y artistas de vanguardia. Fuente original

_1) Antonio Gramsci (Italia, 1891-1937). Pensador y político italiano. Tomó parte en el movimiento de Consejos de Fábricas que intentó sin éxito desafiar a Fiat en 1920. Fue uno de los fundadores del Partido Comunista Italiano (PCI), y trabajó para la Komintern (la III Internacional comunista), y se unió a la oposición parlamentaria enfrentada a la dictadura de Mussolini. Fue arrestado y encarcelado en 1928 hasta su muerte. La influencia del pensamiento de Gramsci ha continuado gracias a obras como Cuadernos de la prisión, publicada por primera vez entre 1948 y 1951. Su análisis de las dificultades que se plantean en las sociedades avanzadas y cambiantes, en las que la clase gobernante ejerce no sólo el poder militar y político sino también la hegemonía intelectual y cultural, sigue vigente dentro de la crítica revolucionaria. _

_2) Antonin Artaud (Francia, 1896-1948) Poeta, dramaturgo y actor, cuyas teorías y trabajos influyeron en el desarrollo del teatro experimental; creador del concepto Teatro de la Crueldad que debía minimizar la palabra hablada y dejarse llevar por una combinación de movimiento físico y gesto, sonidos inusuales, y eliminación de las disposiciones habituales de escenario y decorados. Con los sentidos desorientados, el espectador se vería forzado a enfrentarse al fuero interno, a su ser esencial, despojado de su civilizada coraza. Impedido siempre por enfermedades físicas y mentales crónicas, su libro El Teatro y su Doble (1938) describe fórmulas teatrales que más tarde se convirtieron en las señas de identidad del movimiento de teatro en grupo, el teatro de la crueldad, teatro del absurdo, teatro ritual y de entorno._

_Como ustedes saben, los padres de Kenta tienen una orientación intelectual de izquierda, por lo tanto su hijo hace referencia a estas cosas (o sea, utiliza las mismas armas que ellos le dieron). Si ya no saben quien es Gandhi o Van Gogh no los puedo ayudar. Me pareció gracioso porque lo que tienen en común todos estas personas es que estuvieron en prisión o en psiquiatricos (que era donde se mandaba antes a todo el que pensase distinto) En fin, yo me despido y ya saben cualquier comentario, felicitación, insulto a nuestros correos o en los foros. Sayounara Bye Bye_

_Vicky_


End file.
